Odd Class Out
by chivalry-is-dead
Summary: You've got Heavy, Soldier, Scout, Demoman, Medic, Spy, Engineer, Sniper, and Pyro, the 9 essential classes. But what happens when you introduce an entirely new class? And what if it's a girl? OCx? Rated T for now, may be rated M in future...
1. RED, BLU, and White?

**chiv-id: OMG, I'M BACK!!! And I've got a new story! Yeah, sorry for not uploading at all for...what...a year? Two? Sooooo...here's a new story to make it up! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters...just my own.**

**

* * *

**

Odd Class Out

Prologue: BLU, RED, and…white?

"And I'm tellin' ya, mate, there ain't no such thing as ghosts," Sniper grumpily argued, having been awoken so early in the morning, "Go back to sleep, you crazy wanker." He looked back at the alarm clock in his room to confirm that it was indeed 2:08 AM in the morning…2:08 FREAKING AM…and it didn't help that it was raining and quite cold.

"But I saw it!" Scout tried to explain, pointing at the roof of the Sniper's Nest, "It fell RIGHT there!!! You gotta check it out! It was white and see through and everything!" Sniper glared at the young Scout, sighing as he looked to his fellow teammates, all of whom who had been woken up by the Scout. Demoman was holding a bottle of Jack ready to smash into the Scout's head, the Spy seemingly unfazed but had a dangerous aura around him. Heavy looked as though he was going to fall right then and there back to sleep standing, the Medic barely holding up the Heavy and held a needle of adrenaline for Heavy if needed, a bottle of chloroform for Scout if he was lying. Engineer just shrugged, although obviously annoyed at the disturbance, and the Soldier merely held his shovel tighter with conviction. Only the Pyro was hard to determine by expression, wearing his gas mask, but the pilot light on his flamethrower was lit, and hazardously pointed at the Scout's rear.

"Fine, but after this, you leave everyone alone, right?" Sniper warned, Scout nodding his head vigorously, "Come on then." They all trudged wearily along, only Scout seemed to be aware, holding his Scattergun up at the Sniper's Nest, as if it would protect him. The rain made it hard to see in the dark, and quite easy to slip in, the Heavy falling down a couple of times for not watching his step.

"So, Scout, how do you know ze ghost is zere again?" Medic grunted, trying to keep Heavy up by nudging him when he leaned too far to the right.

"Okay, so there I was, right? Staying up to watch some TV and I heard this weird boomin' sound outside," Scout gestured to the Sniper's Nest, "I looked outside and somethin' fell on the Sniper's Nest. So I thought, maybe it's those damn BLUs tryin' to get a jump start on us! I went outside with my trusty bat and gun, but when I looked back up there, I saw _it_. White, all wispy and everythin', and its eyes _glowed_! Then it called out ta me in a real weird voice, '_Who am I?_', that was freakiest thing I ever seen in my entire life!" Almost everyone rolled their eyes, Scout's mouth set in a firm scowl.

"Don't believe me? Look up, now!" Scout pointed up, and they looked up. Nothing. There was _nothing_. Scout's mouth dropped at his bad luck. Everyone was pissed off already, with it being so early and them walking around in the cold rain. However, he thought he'd be okay, because he was sure he saw a ghost, but now…they were going to _massacre_ him. However, he perked up when he and everyone else heard the ghostly wail.

"_Who…Who am I? Will someone help me?_" came the voice, everyone shuddering, even Heavy waking up to stare wide-eyed at the sound, "_Heeeeellllllllppppp_." The last droned out word was the final straw and they backed away for a second. They all looked at each other, only the Spy staying cool and collected, scrutinizing the Nest.

"No bloody spook's gonna get me running scared," Sniper finally spoke up, shouldering his weapon as he walked to the ladder, "And they ain't hauntin' _my_ nest if I can help it!" He started climbing, everyone staring after him. When he finally got to the top, he carefully opened the latched door into the Nest, pausing before bursting through it, taking out his Kukri and waving it around, as if the invader would be hurt by a knife. Cautiously, he continued his ascent into his Nest, looking around to see what had occurred exactly. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a giant hole in his roof, cursing at the damage, then froze. Twin glowing lights stared at him from the hole before the ghostly wail came again, "_Help me…who am I?_" He backed away, tensing his whole body to jump through the door below. Suddenly, the "ghost" crawled through the hole and fell, landing heavily.

"FUCKING CHRIST!!!" he swore, jumping at the motion, his back smacking against one of the walls of his Nest, "GET BACK OR I'LL MAKE A MESS OF YA!!!" Everyone jumped at the amount of noise that the Sniper was making, running back further from the Nest.

"_Please…help me…who am I_?" the ghost sat up and looked at him solemnly, "_It hurts…_" The Sniper was near terrified now, but then, the twin lights that he thought were the ghost's eyes flickered out. He frowned and reached for the flash light on a stand near him, turning it on and pointing it at the ghost. The Sniper's mouth dropped slightly in amazement before chuckling in relief: it was just a girl. He took a better look at her as he crouched down, noticing several gashes on her knees and arms. There was also what seemed like remnants of a bike scattered across the ground, realizing that the twin lights that were the ghost's "eyes" were actually bike lights that were somehow stuck on her head. The girl was dressed in a white dress with a hem that went to her knees and a white shawl; her clothes were slightly shredded, giving the wispy illusion of being see-through as the only thing one could see was her clothes in this darkness. The girl looked at him so blankly, he knew that she must have had at least a concussion when she fell.

"Hey, you all right? Where did you come from?" he asked, putting down the knife.

"…I don't know," she replied absently, looking behind her and all around, "I don't know where I am…nor do I know who I am…who am I? And who are you?" The Sniper sighed as he realized she might have amnesia, whether it was temporary or not was the real question. He scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what to do when she tried to stand, staggering and then turning around in wonder. His eyes widened at the cause for her confusion: a piece of her bike handle had broken off and embedded itself in the back of her head, and by the looks of it, pretty deeply. He put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down, the girl looking at him dazed and disoriented.

"Now you stay right here, I'll be getting some help for ya," Sniper assured her, turning around but stopping when he heard the bed creak as she got up, "No, now listen here, sheila, you stay here. Don't move, don't lay down on your back, and don't touch anything, ya hear me?" She gave a blank nod and she sat back down, the Sniper hurriedly crawling down the ladder to the Medic.

"Hey, we've got an injured girl up there," Sniper urgently told the Medic, "She's in pretty bad shape, her head's nearly cleaved in half! She also don't have no idea who or where she is…" The Medic's eyes widened and he nodded grimly, knowing that the Sniper didn't bring her down because it would alarm the others. However, before they even started moving for the ladder, they noticed the girl already climbing down.

"AH, HOLY SHIT, THERE IT IS!!!" Scout screamed, everyone's weapons except for the Spy, Sniper, and Medic's were up.

"No, no, she ain't no ghost!" the Sniper held up his hands to stop the team, "It's just a little sheila who's hurt, bad. She ain't gonna hurt any-" He was cut off by a scream by the girl who lost her footing due to the rain and fell, Sniper gasping as he ran over to her, honestly concerned, the Medic following in panic. The rest of the team cautiously approached, but once they got a glimpse of the girl, they crowded around in worry. She had fallen on her front, luckily, avoiding getting the metal in the back of her head from digging any further. The Medic shook his head at the mess the girl was.

"She vill need extensive surgery," he muttered, turning the girl around to inspect her further, "Zhis head vound is no laughing matter…Heavy, carry her to mein office." Heavy complied and picked her up gingerly, trying not to touch the metal piece in the back of her head. She woke up at the movement and looked up, her eyes unfocused and glazed.

"Can you…tell me who I am?" she asked, weakly grasping the front of Heavy's shirt, "I'm scared…I don't know who I am! It hurts!" She began to shake slightly and tears welled up in her eyes. Heavy hesitated to move at the girl's face, and began to rock her back and forth slowly, hushing her.

"It iz okay, leetle baby, just go back to sleep now," he told her, her eyes closing and her breathing becoming less labored. He breathed a sigh of relief and followed the Medic to his office, everyone falling back into the base, discussing the appearance of the mystery girl in white. The Sniper, the first to find her, followed the Medic, extremely worried about her. He couldn't quite explain it, but since he was the first one to understand her situation, he felt responsible for her.

"Set her down here, Heavy, I shall be vorking on her shortly," Medic told the large man, who placed the girl face down, so that her face went through the hole in the head rest, "And get Engineer in here, I need him to build a Dispenser so that she von't die on me during ze procedure." Heavy nodded and turned to exit, passing Sniper who looked at the doctor seriously.

"Think she'll make it?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking down at her. The Medic prepared his equipment, looking at the Sniper from the corner of his eye.

"Vhat do you think?" he replied in all seriousness, "Vunce I remove ze shrapnel, zere is very little I can do to help her…ze Engineer's Dispenser and my own Medigun are her only chance. Und zhat is only if ve vork togezer. After zhat, it is up to her to decide vhether to continue living or not." Sniper nodded, mouth set in a thin line.

"And if she lives…think she'll get her memory back?" Sniper questioned, looking at the Medic. The doctor pondered, turning his back to the Sniper, walking over to a drawer to examine cerebral scans.

"Most likely…nein," Medic returned to the sleeping girl's side next to the Sniper, "Ze best ve can hope for is her to make a full recovery." Sniper just stared at the prone body, the Medic sighing and placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Go get some rest, Sniper," he told him, "Ze Engineer should be here soon, and zhen, I must operate. It iz not going to be pretty…" The Sniper nodded and walked away, the Engineer tipping his hardhat in a weary 'see ya tomorrow'. As he walked down the hall back to his room, he met the rest of the REDs, just standing outside their rooms and looking expectedly at Sniper.

"What?" he spoke, their stares becoming rather uncomfortable.

"Well, what? What be the lass' condition, Sniper?" the Demoman spoke, this being what was on everyone's minds, "First girl to be walkin' these halls, be sure. Don't want her going out on us!" Pyro's muffled agreement and his waving about made the Sniper smile. Spy was merely interested, smoking his cigarettes, and leaning against the wall. The Scout was seemingly disappointed, relieved, and angry all in one that it was just a normal gal who scared the living daylights out of him. The Soldier was frowning as usual, though he was intent on hearing the news as well.

"They're workin' on her as we speak," he assured them, "But…Doc doesn't know whether she'll get her memory back, though…" They all accepted the news stoically, Sniper turning to get into his room, the others one by one following suit. Once inside, Sniper took of his hat and sunglasses, scratching his head in relief to be back in his room.

"Hope she makes it out all right," he muttered to himself before walking to his own cot and resting heavily on it. Tonight was one, really…REALLY strange night…and tomorrow, they had a mission coming up. He groaned in contempt, knowing that he was going to be one cranky Aussie in the morning.

* * *

**chiv-id: I know this prologue was short, but don't worry, I'mma upload the first chapter, too! Oh yeah, it's gon' get real son!**


	2. Gentle as Rain

**chiv-id: And here's the first chapter! Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**

Odd Class Out

Chapter 1: Gentle as Rain

"Fraulein…little girl, vake up…" she heard his voice and groggily opened her eyes, staring into grey-hazel eyes that were looking through ridiculously small round lenses, "Ah, and zere ve have it! Zhank you Engineer, looks like she has pulled zhrough!" The woman who had been called a ghost a few hours ago tried to adjust her eyes to the light. Her body was slightly cold, noticing that she was clad in the standard hospital gown for patients. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak.

"Water…please…" she asked, the Medic turning around and acknowledging her. As he went to go get her some water, the Engineer traveled over and smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're in good hands, girl," he told her, "Be thankful you're still alive." She stared after him as he walked away, blinking slowly. The Medic returned shortly and she drank gratefully, sitting up with a groan. Pain spiked along her spine all the way up towards her head, the girl lying back down heavily after drinking.

"You should be considered very lucky, fraulein," the Medic told her, turning away from her to right a report on the surgery, "Zhat vas not an easy operation, und I doubt you can survive another serious blow to ze head." She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Operation? When did I have an operation?" she asked. The Medic stopped when he heard her voice. It was clear, concise, and polite, but there was also a very slight Asian accent. He looked back at her and scrutinized her with his eyes, making her slightly uncomfortable under his suddenly serious gaze. She was quite petite, perhaps only 5' 3" or 5' 4", her light tan still visible despite the amount of blood she had lost from both accident and the surgery. While wrapping her up, he noticed that she was quite toned, worrying about having too much fat on her body was clearly not an issue for this girl. She was quite the attractive girl, he noted as well, her features being somewhat exotic with big chocolate brown almond-shaped eyes and long luscious dark brown hair that waved here and there. He had sensed some sort of Oriental blood, but upon revision of her question, he considered perhaps either Chinese or Thai. Perhaps Japanese? The Medic grasped his right elbow, his right hand coming up to put a finger against his mouth, thinking. He shrugged, cataloguing the Asian accent with his already known information. He would ask Spy about it later, his curiosity stifled when she tried to rise again.

"I vould advise against zhat," he tried to warn her, but just sighed when she gasped in pain and landed back, "Und if you tear out zhose stitches, I vill not patch you back togezer again." She turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes at the throbbing, but she nodded and took a deep breath in to clear her head of it. She looked around the Medic's office, making small faces at random jars of body parts that he kept on the counters and shelves. Trying to erase the horrifying Hannibal Lector images from her mind, she closed her eyes. However, the peace it brought did not last long as she began to remember something different. She couldn't remember anything about her, at all, and it scared her, but images of twin lights rapidly approaching her were very prevalent in her mind's eyes currently.

"I was hit by a truck…" she murmured to herself, her eyes moving restlessly under her eye lids, "And I was riding my bike." The Medic again stopped his typing and looked at her.

"You…remember?" he asked, honestly surprised, "Do you know your name?"

"…My name…" she whispered uncertainly, opening her eyes, "No…that I don't recall…" The Medic made a small questionable sound before turning back to his work.

"You, fraulein, are a very strange case," he told her, "Ze human mind, vhen remembering, remembers ze most common occurrences. Ze most common of zese being ze name und daily habits. But you…I am qvite sure zhat being hit by un truck iz not common, ja?" She looked at him and considered what he said, shrugging.

"True…" she breathed deeply and finally sat up without the pain shooting up her spine, "But, that's all I remember…me getting hit by a truck on my bike and then…ending up here…but where is here?"

"Zhis is ze Reliable Excavation und Demolition base at 2Fort," the Medic explained, "Und ve are very far from normal civilization." She gave a confused glance at him.

"Then…how did I end up here?" she asked, "Was I from here?" The Medic shook his head and she sighed, laying back down gingerly. She looked outside and smiled, seeing the rain. The girl closed her eyes and just listened to it, the images of being hit by the two bright lights fading away with the pitter-patter of the rain. When the Medic was finally done with his report, he turned around and continued to observe her. He had to give her credit; most amnesia patients would be either extremely scared or extremely angry and would lash out at anything and anyone. Perhaps she was faking it? The Medic shook his head, not even a Spy would pretend to have amnesia with a head wound like that, there was no faking pain or at least some mild form of concern for the injury. She hadn't even asked what the surgery had been for exactly, although remembering how she was injured may have alluded to her the seriousness of it.

"The rain sounds nice…" she quietly commented after opening her eyes, noticing he was looking at her, "Do you like the rain, doctor?" Her disposition and attitude seemed nonchalant, as if she accepted having no memory. Another question appeared: was she really fine with not remembering? And if so, why? Perhaps she didn't want to remember, he mused, looking outside to observe with her. Post-traumatic stress could be a cause, her own body protecting her from a memory so horrific that she had to do a fail-safe memory shut down so that she couldn't remember anything. The Medic normally never paid this much attention to his patients, even his own teammates, but this girl had such an air of mystery around her, it was hard not to become curious. And he would go to rather great and terrible lengths to satisfy his curiosity if it bothered him too much.

"It iz nice vrom time to time," he admitted, getting up, "Come, it haz been a whole hour, I need to see how vell your body haz adjusted." She nodded and sat up a bit more, letting him ask her questions and poke and prod when necessary. With everything checking out, he decided to move her to the more public medical bay so that she could get some much needed rest.

"It iz all right, I von't drop you," he assured her, the girl lifting her legs and back off the chair so that he could slip his arms through and pick her up. The girl was not all that heavy, so he was glad that he didn't have to call in his larger teammate to help move her. They traveled to the medical wing, passing by a fleeing Scout and a chasing Demoman who wanted his bottle of Jack back. When they realized who they passed, they immediately walked back to greet the newer arrival.

"Why hello there lass! Glad ta see ya well," the Demoman's loud and alcoholic breath making her duck into the Medic's chest, "Ah, well aren't we a shy one! Don' be a stranger, the name's Donnan. I'm the Demoman round here." He waited for her to say her name, but when she looked at him, she gave a rather apologetic look.

"Sorry…don't know my name," her head still partially buried in the Medic's chest, "But thanks for telling me yours, Donnan." The Demoman remembered Sniper's remark about her memory from the night before and gave his own remorseful smile.

"That be all right," Donnan told her, "Don' be worryin' 'bout tha', it'll come ta ya naturally, ye'll see." The encouragement of hope made the girl smile, a shy lovely smile that the Demoman couldn't help but be embarrassed about.

"And I'm Matt," the Scout spoke, easily strolling to the other side of the Medic, irritation creeping up on the Medic's face, "I'm this team's Scout, fastest legs around this joint. But uh…that ain't the only thing that's fast, doll face." The smirk on the Scout's face made her blush slightly and the Medic just sped up, unable to handle the Scout's presence.

"Aw, c'mon Hans, you know I was playing!" Matt was still easily keeping pace with the Medic, "Just givin' her the old RED welcome!" The Medic finally reached the medic bay and set her down on the bed gently, so as not to disturb her stitches.

"Hans…" she said quietly and he looked at her, "Just trying it out…sorry." He looked down, trying to settle her in, but had a small smile on his face.

"It'z all right, you may call me Hans if you vish," he replied, "Und if you do not mind, may ve give you a new name? Zhat is, until you remember your own?" She nodded, rather excited at getting a new name. After all, new names normally go to newborns, who don't even remember it, and now she was getting one that she could actually remember fondly as the time she got her second name.

"Ooh, I got one," the Scout jumped in, interrupting the Medic before he even began to speak, "How about Jessica? That's real popular in the states, ya know? 'Specially in Hollywood!"

"Ah've been fond'v callin' the girl Bonnie," the Demoman slipped in, but both names were shot down when she shook her head. Before the Medic could speak, the Sniper dropped by with the Engineer and the Heavy, all three interested in her condition.

"Hey there, sheila," the Sniper waved as he walked in, the girl waving back shyly, "Great job patchin' her up, doc." Once they caught wind of the naming contest, they all began chipping in, from Sniper's "Abby" to Heavy's "Katrina" to the Engineer's "Laura". Eventually, even the Pyro, the Spy, and the Soldier joined in when they discovered everyone to be in the Med-Bay.

"Let's just call her Girl and be done with it!" the gruff Soldier demanded in a final tone. Obviously he had no talent for naming and it was immediately discarded, the Soldier barking up a storm at the dismissal.

"Mrrrhm mfff mrh mrrhhfff," the Pyro offered, although it was lost on the girl.

"Ain't that a boy name?" the Sniper asked, but was corrected with a couple of muffled protests, "Oh, it's spelled B-L-A-I-S-E, then? Not bad, mate." The Pyro gave a proud puff of his chest at the compliment, but the Spy just waved his hand, shaking his head.

"Too rough, girlz should have feminine names, non?" he was smoking a cigarette and the waving about made the girl wave her hand at the smoke. He turned to her and looked at her, as if calculating.

"Angelique," he proposed, the girl perking up at the name, "Ah see, she likes it! Ze French have very good names for girls, non?"

"Hey now, wait'a minute," the Sniper turned to the Medic, "Ya got anythin' ta say Doc?" The Medic nodded and turned, having been waiting for everyone's ideas before jumping in. The girl was currently looking out the window again, looking at the rain.

"Raina," he offered, and she immediately turned, blinking, "How do you like Raina?" She beamed at the name and nodded, the Spy shrugging off the defeat. The rest of the team nodded in agreement of the name, the Medic smiling, knowing that he had the perfect name the whole name.

"All right, vell, _Raina_ needs her sleep now, so out, go!" the Medic shooed, the rest of the team moving out lest they wound up with a dozen of unnecessary shots in the buttocks. Raina, as ordained by the RED team, waved at them, then lowered herself lower so that she could lay down better. She listened to the sound of rain as she closed her eyes. As peaceful as her figure was, on the inside she was shaking. She had no memories, nothing except getting hit by the truck, and it really scared her. What had she done, who was she, and if anyone was missing her at all. She could be in danger for all she knew, but all she could do was hope that this was just temporary amnesia and that the people around her were her friends. Yes…that was all she could do...these were her last thoughts as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**chiv-id: Yay for uploading two chapters in one sitting! Oh God, I love the Team Fortress 2 concept, especially the characters! They're so new and refreshing, I hope they make cartoons for them, like Red vs. Blue...LOL, this is exactly like it, 'cept they need a story line! Ya hear me, Valve?!? MAKE A STORY LINE, OR SOMEBODY, AND DO A FUCKIN' CARTOON ABOUT IT!!! Yeah...LOLZ, I like Team Fortress 2 a lot...**


	3. Um Clothes Please?

**chiv-id: Woot, another chapter! Oh, and I do have to apologize, accents are not my forte. And I'm not quite sure whether the Team Fortress 2 universe is supposed to be set in the old days, like 40's or whatever, but I already somewhat set my story in our time, so sorry if it's not accurate...but then again, fan fiction ain't supposed to be accurate so...screw it, whatevs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or the characters, just Raina and this story!**

**

* * *

**

Odd Class Out

Chapter 2: Um…Clothes Please?

"You've done vell to recover, Raina," the Medic sat back after checking her, "You should be able to move around vithzout tearing your stitches by today if you like, but I advise you stay for at least vun more day, ja?" It had been already almost 4 days since she had been found and treated, and Raina was getting restless. However, she found that she was patient and endured it for this long, focusing on recovering faster. When the Medic cleared her (somewhat), she was beaming rainbows, puppies, and unicorns. And as disturbing as that sounded, she didn't mind if all of it was pouring out of her eyes if it meant getting out of the Med-bay.

"Thank you, Hans," she told him, "I can always count on you." The Medic seemed uncomfortable with the smile, as most of his patients were either cursing at him or crying in pain. Joy at his mere presence was a rare luxury, despite him being the 'healer' of the team, and perhaps even more gratitude. Come to think of it…he looked at her and wondered why she was only severely talkative around him. True, he did his best to save her and now she owed him her life, all modesty aside, but she wasn't obligated to be his best friend.

"Yes, vell, remember vhat I said," he held a finger in her face, "Do not move unless you vish to bring mein wrath upon you, Raina. You are very close to ze finishing line, do not trip and make a mistake und land yourself back at ze start." She nodded at the metaphor and set her face into one of determination, for what, he wasn't quite sure, but he guessed at not tearing her stitches. The Medic left her and scratched his head as he went to go do some more paperwork. He watched as the Scout, Matt, passed him by with a binder of something tucked in his arm. A card slipped out from it as he ran past, the Medic picking it up and calling out to the boy. He noticed it was a baseball card before the Scout quickly snatched it out of his grasp.

"Your velcome, boy," he muttered as the Scout ran away without so much as a 'thanks'. The Scout had been rather interested in the young and quiet Raina, seeing as she couldn't run from him when she saw him like most women did once they met the Scout. His brash and egomaniac personality was hard to ignore and hard to stand. However, Raina didn't seem to mind the company, the Medic having walked in on them talking and listening to the radio during a baseball game. The Scout had no problem talking to her on the subject of baseball, and it seems she must have gotten to the topic about baseball cards. The Medic only shook his head and continued on his way, hoping she didn't want to blow her brains out by the time this was done. It was a waste of medical materials…and he had come to enjoy the girl's presence.

"So this here is Babe Ruth," the Scout showed her the card, "He's a legend, ain't nobody who don't know Babe Ruth. You just ain't American if you don't." She looked at the baseball player on the card, taking it from his hands to study the back better.

"So he played for the Red Sox before he played for the Yankees? Why did he change?" she asked inquisitively, the Scout frowning at the memory.

"The coach sold him off to the Yankees to fund…somethin', I don't know, think it was a play," the Scout placed his chin in his hand in annoyance, "Stupid if ya ask me, he was the greatest player they had! Then, they gave 'im away to the enemy! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She nodded in agreement when she viewed his stats, showing that Ruth had led them quite a number of times to the World Series.

"Then, they gave away Tris. E Speaker! They had the perfect outfield when they had Lewis and Hooper!" the Scout shook his head, "We were in bad shape when they left." She continued to view the cards in her lap, flipping the pages of the binder. He noticed her continued interest and smiled, pointing out ones that he liked, disliked, and ones that he couldn't even remember why he put in there.

"Hey, ya know how ta play baseball, doll face?" he asked, the girl shaking her head, "Want me ta teach ya when ya get out? Been a while since I had anyone ta play against."

"Sure," she smiled, "Maybe tomorrow?" The Scout nodded as she handed the binder back to him, "It's a date then! I'll really be looking forward to it, Matt!" He blushed slightly, but continued to smile and walked out of the room, happy that he was able to get a batting buddy. But her words…'date' and actually using his name…he couldn't help but glow. After all, it wasn't every day that a good looking girl was looking forward to be spending time with him, especially one as pretty as Raina. He could just imagine her in skin-tight baseball shorts and maybe even a sports bra…wait…the Scout halted in his steps as he realized something and groaned.

"She doesn't have any clothes!" he clapped a hand across his eyes. Well, there went the "date" tomorrow. No way was she going to just play in a medical gown…or could she? The Scout pondered it for a moment before he shook his head. He could just lend her some of his clothes…yeah, that didn't seem like a bad idea! Wait…he didn't have any clean clothes left! Damn it!

"And they aren't taking laundry until tomorrow…" he mused, leaning against a wall, "So where'm I gonna get clean clothes?" Unfortunately, Scouts have very limited thought processes, only thinking of the now rather than the future, his speed reflecting his haste in decisions. And so it came to pass that Matt the Scout decided to obtain clothes from…_other sources_…a grin spread across his face and he jogged to the courtyard outside, where several proto-type Sentries were being kept. Two of them he recognized: Models M-13 and M-26.

"Hey fellas," he greeted, the Sentries looked up at him in acknowledgement. These proto-type Sentries were very similar to their current, up-to-date Sentries, but they could move, patrol areas, and even chase after enemies when need be. To accomplish this, they had a very complicated spider-like leg design, with longer metal legs and a large metal "tail" in the back that could help them maneuver. These were the Engineer's pride and joy, and hoped to mass manufacture as soon as he got the designs patented and perfected. Most of the proto-types had ended in disaster, due to the inability to move fast despite their programming, which was much akin to a guard dog and sought to chase after foes with a vicious speed that would have been fine for a dog but dangerous to a heavily equipped machine. Only 6 of the proto-types had survived, but had some sort of imperfections. For models M-13 and M-26…it was an A.I. problem in which they seemed to have befriended the Scout and both almost always were eager to join in with the Scout's pranks. Since then, they reflected a twin-like mischievousness that even had the Spy scared, especially since the Engineer had just installed some new tech that allowed them to spot Spies even when cloaked.

"You ready for some action?" the Scout asked, the Sentries shaking their tails and traveling over to him, "Good boys! Ya know, if I could, I'd take you home! I'd be the safest guy in Boston!" He pet them on the heads as they pushed their giant metal heads with guns towards him.

"All right, so here's the plan…" the Scout whispered it to them and they listened with eager wags of their tails, "…And if ya do a good job, I'll let ya meet the lady I'm takin' out. Ready? Go get 'em boys!" The Sentries made a whirring barking noise and they trotted off, the Scout smirking as he walked off towards the locker room.

* * *

"So the lass be doin' all right I'm guessin'?" the Demoman asked, a bottle of Jack in his hand. Currently, they were just eating in the recreation room of their base, most of the other RED team in the room with them.

"Yes, alzhough I doubt her sanity after so many visits vith ze Scout," the Medic replied, the Heavy and the Pyro nodding from their card game.

"Ankle biter ain't so bad," the Sniper commented, cleaning his rifle, "Jus' havin' a bit of fun."

"Say zhat when 'e uses your knife as 'e nail cleaner," the Spy grimaced, smoking while listening to some French songs on the radio on his side of the room, "You do not complain because you are not as exposed to 'is treachery."

"True, mate, but 'e's just a kid," the Sniper defended, reaching over to grab his own beer when out of no where came the twin models, M-13 and M-26, their mechanical voices screaming 'MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! USER ERROR! USER ERROR!', "BLOODY CHRIST!" The Sniper dove out of the way as the Sentries began to run rampant in the room, startling the whole RED team from their activities.

"_VERDAMMT_, ENGINEER!!! DO SOMEZHING!!!" the Medic narrowly dodged a charge from M-13, "VE ARE-OOF!!!" Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of the M-13's tail, nearly thrown across the whole room and landing on Pyro who had thought he was safe from the rampage. The Spy was about to throw a few Sappers out to disable the Sentries, but the Engineer jumped in front of him.

"God damn it, you ain't touching those two!" he cried, "I can't lose any more proto-types!" But as soon as the words left his mouth, M-26 charged for them.

"SPY! SPY! SPY!" it screamed in a mechanical voice, the Spy cloaking himself and running for his life, but the Sentry still came for him, using its anti-cloaking vision to chase the Spy. The Engineer stared after the poor Spy before turning his eyes to horror at the Heavy who was wrestling with M-13.

"NO, DON'T DAMAGE IT!!!" the Heavy paused and gave a confused grunt, M-13 taking advantage of the situation by butting its head into the Heavy and then tossing him. It then proceeded to take chase after the Demoman and the Soldier, both of whom were without their weapons and panicking quite a bit. M-26 came and joined in after thoroughly scaring the Spy, M-13 decidedly going after the Sniper when he was trying to go for his rifle.

"Engy, as much as I like 'em, HELP US!!!" the Sniper yelled, actually caught in M-13's grasp via tail, "Don't ya got a fail-safe or something?!?" Nearly everyone had been chased out into the courtyard, the other Sentries fleeing in confusion and panic as they saw their RED masters doing semi-battle with the "haywire" twins. The chaos went on for at least 10 more minutes, clouds of dust kicked up in their wake as they tried to disable the twins without damaging them. The Engineer didn't want to have to use the fail-safe code if he had to, knowing that it would shut them down for quite some time. However, due to the state everyone was in, it couldn't be helped. He was about to shout out the words when he stopped and grimaced.

"Wait a minute, I know these two," the Engineer crossed his arms and set to tapping his right foot in annoyance, "M-13! M-26! Get your titanium rears over here, NOW!!!" The two Sentries hesitated, revealing that his intuitions were correct. They discussed their chances of getting out of this without their tails being handed to them in mechanical whines and whimpers before releasing any victims and slinking over to the very pissed-off Engineer.

"WHAT…in the HELL…WERE YOU BOYS THINKING?!?" he yelled at them, his wrench held at such an angle that made them cower, "HUH?!?" They whined again and he slowly calmed down, pinching the bridge of his nose before putting the wrench down. Their tails wagged slowly in hopes that they were getting let off the chain.

"Let me guess…Scout?" he asked, the Sentries looking at each other, debating whether to tell the Engineer, "Never mind, I know it's Scout. Where is he now?" The Scout hadn't told them what to do when they were found out, so they only hoped that whatever he needed to get done was done and they pointed in the direction of the locker room.

"That boy's gonna be in a lot of trouble when I find him," the Sniper said grimly, the Spy looking at him with a rather odd triumphant look.

"I thought you said 'e was just a boy?" the Spy prodded, the Sniper holding up his rifle.

"That was before he made a mess'f my gun," the Spy smirked, gaining a new ally in the on-going war against the Scout.

* * *

"All right," the Scout had easily gotten into the other teammate's lockers, having taken Spy's butterfly knife from him when he wasn't looking, "Shirts…pants…underwear…" He blushed at the thought of it, but ignored it, rifling through their belongings. He grabbed what he could, which was quite a bit, taking items from nearly every locker including his own hat and socks. When searching the Spy's locker, he found a hollowed-out shelf in the back of his locker, containing "prizes" from conquests long ago. Not to say that he was surprised per se, but he was still mildly impressed at the amount of lingerie the Frenchman had collected despite his "fruity" nature, as seen from the Scout's side.

"Damn French," he cursed, holding up several bras and underwear that had notes of love, calling the amorous man to come back soon, "What do I gotta do to get some broads? Be a fruit cup like him?" Well, at least he had solved the problem of underwear at least. He also discovered a sowing kit with needles and thread, frowning once more at the weirdness.

"…The hell? He really is a fruit cup!" he remarked, taking the kit as well, "Whatever, makes it easier." He quickly checked his load of spoils, making sure he got at least one of every clothing, then dashed out with it in his back pack. He heard the noise of the Sentries causing a mess while crossing the courtyard and smiled, proud of their A-rank achievement in officially causing chaos.

"That's right, keep 'em busy," he continued to dash up the stairs towards the Med-bay, getting there quickly. The Scout entered the Med-bay and closed the doors quickly, Raina being startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Uh, hey Scout…what's wrong?" she asked, the Scout turning back and grinning.

"I got ya some clothes you could use!" he told her, taking his back pack off, "All came from the team! They really care about ya!" She smiled as he gave her the bag, opening it to cock her head.

"Um…there's a lot of, um…are you sure you got this from them?" she asked, noticing the lingerie.

"From the guys," he smirked to himself as he thought of something, "That's from _Spy_, by the way. Knew you'd have trouble and said it was from his _personal_ collection."

"Oh…" she replied rather surprised and a bit disturbed, "OK…" If that didn't screw up her image of the Spy, than nothing would. No way in hell would the Spy get a chance with her now, he smirked to himself. Suddenly, yells and shouts were heard from outside the window and Raina turned to look outside, the window overlooking the courtyard.

"What's happening?" she asked, the Scout running over to stare as well, "Are they training?" The Scout couldn't help but snicker at the chaos between the twins and the other RED members.

"Yeah, that's exactly what's happening," he answered, with a hint of mischief, "Now go try those on! And here, if ya need to make some adjustments…" The Scout handed her the Spy's sowing kit and she stared at it, looking up at him in question.

"Yeah, it's the Spy's," he smirked again, "Guess he likes sowing." She took it wordlessly, the Scout laughing his ass off when she left to go to the bathroom.

"Oh God," he wiped tears from his eyes, "Spy's gonna be soooo pissed."

"You are quite right on zat part," a voice behind him venomously agreed, the Scout freezing from his place, "_You_…are, as you say, _screwed_." The Scout turned slowly with wide eyes as the Spy appeared behind him, turning off his cloaking device and grabbing the Scout by the shoulder. Scared that he would blow him away with the Ambassador if he tried to run, the Scout straightened slowly and let the Spy march him outside the bay.

"Boy, ya'd better be prepared," the Sniper warned, holding up a nasty jar of yellow liquid.

"Okay, okay, okay, wait," the Scout quickly protested, holding up his hands, "It was for a good cause!" They all brushed his explanation off, grimly standing around him with various weapons, their eyes promising pain for the havoc wreaked upon them during their time off.

"Scout? Can you come in here? How does this look?" Raina's voice rang out, everyone stopping before turning around and staring into the Med-bay. The Scout managed to struggle out of the Spy's grasp, pushing to the front of the group to look at her new outfit.

"What…what's everyone doing here?" she asked, embarrassed. Currently, she was wearing a combination of their things, as if taking time to consider everyone and using their gifts to their utmost. The standard RED shirt that was taken from the Soldier's locker was cut and adjusted into a tight, long sleeved shirt that stopped around her ribcage, the sleeves ending just after the elbows. The Sniper's black vest was also adjusted so that it was a smaller version, but was longer than the shirt and stopped above her hips, open to reveal the shirt and her exposed mid-drift. The Medic's gloves were similarly shrunk, became fingerless, and was folded up a bit at the wrist. The Demoman's black briefs were shrunk a little to become elastic shorts, Raina eliminating all evidence that it was once men's underwear, putting on red trim from the leftover remains of the shirt. The Heavy's gloves became elbow and knee pads, and the Pyro's boots replaced the fuzzy material on the Sniper's vest, making it a leather vest, the signature flame imprint easily recognizable upon her right breast. The Engineer's belt was made into her own so that she could carry things despite having pocket-less shorts. She also wore the Scout's hat and shoes, being the smallest of the group meant less altering on her part. Last but not least, she wore Spy's lingerie…obviously no one knew except Scout. To say the least…she was stunning, the deceptive hospital gown not revealing how good her curves really looked.

"Wow, not bad," the Scout approached her, looking her up and down, "You look good…" She blushed as he began to circle her, poking her and stroking occasionally to her great embarrassment.

"Okay, that's enough," stopping him from trying to touch the material on the vest for the umpteenth time, "By the way, thanks guys! I couldn't have done it without you!" The rest of the team woke up from their stupor, their staring becoming a bit too uncomfortable for her.

"So this is what you were doin'?" the Sniper asked, coming up to inspect her with the rest of the REDs, "Ya know, ya could've asked us 'stead of letting the whole bloody place go to hell." The Sniper looked at her vest and smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Least we know somethin'," he remarked, the girl cocking her head at him, "You wer' good with a needle and thread." At the realization, she smiled at him and giggled. The rest of the team crowded her, complimenting her on the sowing skills and asking what she used and what of theirs became what of hers. When she came to Spy, she blushed heavily, the Spy noting this.

"I owe a lot of thanks to you," Raina pressing a hand over her chest. The Scout caught this and tried to hold in his laughter, knowing what was coming up.

"What for? I do not see anything of mine you used," the Spy frowned, scrutinizing her under his gaze. She produced the sowing kit and butterfly knife and presented it to him, the Spy's eyes widening.

"And…um…of course…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, the Scout finally releasing his laughter, rolling on the floor holding his sides. The Spy and everyone else stared at the Scout, wondering what was so funny, when he sat up and smirked at the Spy.

"She thinks you're gay!!!" he burst, Raina's whole face turning bright red and the Spy turned to look at her.

"Why would you zink zhat I-"

"I'm wearing…your…lin…lin…" she still couldn't say it, turning to the Scout to help explaining the embarrassing reason, "Um…help?"

"I found women's lingerie in the locker and told her it was yours!" the Scout laughed his ass off, the Spy's fists tightening, "The Drag Queen Spy!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He then proceeded to beat the Scout while he was on the floor, holding the knife to the Scout's neck at last to shut him up. Sighing, the Spy turned to Raina and coughed.

"I assure, _mademoiselle_," he got up and held her hand, "I am _not_, nor have I _ever_ been…gay. Eef you want to know so badly…" With this, he kissed the back of her hand and bowed, Raina blushing again at the hint and the way his eyes met hers so intently. The Scout, despite being bruised and battered, frowned at this and got up, shoving the Spy so that he released her hand.

"Sorry Frenchie," he wrapped a hand around her shoulders, "She's got plans with me!" She continued to blush, while the other team members began to argue. She was pulled a couple of times, passed around a bit when they were making their point, as if she was the 'talking stick' that signaled it was their turn to talk. Finally, her patience ran out. After all, you can only take so much jerking around by the men.

"HEY!" she spoke up, everyone stopping their talking, surprised at the shout, "I'M NOT SOME PLAY THING! I CAN DECIDE WHO I SPEND TIME WITH AND WHO I DON'T!!! C'mon Scout, we're gonna play some baseball right now!" This disturbed everyone's image of the girl, her quiet and polite disposition shattered in their minds. The Scout was still gaping at her as she walked over and grabbed his hand, walking out of the Med-bay. She was blushing quite furiously, discovering that she hated being the center of attention and was easily embarrassed, stopping and turning towards the Scout.

"I can't believe you tricked me and made me think that he was gay!" she quietly scolded him, her quiet side coming over her again, "That was…_so_ embarrassing." He smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, I _still_ think he's gay," the Scout laughed before grabbing her hand, "C'mon, you said you'd play with me! Time to make good your promise!" Raina couldn't but smile after him, holding onto the hat on her head as they ran quickly to the courtyard to enjoy the rest of the day together, batting and pitching.

* * *

**chiv-id: Weren't that a fun chapter? A-hyuck! LOLZ, just joking. Anyways, hoped ya liked the chapter! I had so much fun trying to think of all the possibilities of this chapter! And of course, introduction of M-13 and M-26! I loved the idea of Sentries being able to move and acting like guard dogs! Hope ya liked the twins, 'cuz they'll be coming up in the future too! Next chapter: Batting and Bonks! Please review!!!**


	4. Batting and Bonks

**chiv-id: OMG, SHE'S BACK WITH MORE?!?!? ZOH-MY-GODS!!! LOLZ, just kidding folks. Yes, another chapter of Odd Class Out, just for you folks! I was loving Chapter 2: Um...Clothes Please? so I was compelled to make another so soon! Oh God, I love Team Fortress 2! I'm hoping that there will be more Team Fortress 2 fanfics in the future. Oh, and if you haven't checked, there's a poll on my profile page, so I'd like y'all to at least take a look at it, if you could, kay? And without further ado, here's Team Fortress 2!!! (LOLZ, that rhymed) Odd Class Out!!!

* * *

**

Odd Class Out

Chapter 3: Batting and Bonks

"Okay, so!" the Scout rubbed his hands together, "Basics! Main play of the game: you use this bat to hit this ball, got it?" She gave him a rather annoyed stare when he waved the baseball in her face. They had only just left the Med-bay, Raina as eager to learn as Scout was eager to teach. But when she tried to grab his bat, he quickly snatched it out of her grasp and sat her down on the dusty ground of the courtyard. Obviously, Raina wasn't too happy with the pace at which she was learning.

"I understand that much!" she exasperatedly pushed the baseball out of her face, "Let's just play already! I feel like all of my muscles are gone just from sitting in that bed!" The Scout wagged a finger in his face, enjoying the feeling of being a superior.

"Ah-ah-ah, doll face," he threw the baseball up and then caught it, "Can't play if ya don't know anythin' 'bout the sport! Ya listening?" She sighed before nodding, putting her chin in her palm, elbow on knee, the other arm folded. The Scout couldn't help but noticed she was rather cute looking like that, a small pout on her face as she turned her face to the right in annoyance, the dry wind blowing her pony tail around to splay against her left shoulder.

"When batting," he continued, "If ya miss hitting the ball when it's in your strike zone, it's considered a strike. The strike zone's this here." The Scout drew a small box-like shape on the ground, her eyes flicking down to observe.

"When ya don't hit the ball when it's in your strike zone, it's still a strike, so don't be making that mistake," she rolled her eyes at this, "When the ball's out of your strike zone, don't hit it. You can get a ball, and if ya get four of those babies, ya get to walk a base. Or if you get injured." Her eyes widened a little in surprise at the last statement.

"Well, whaddya expect?" the Scout held his arm back as if going to pitch, "I've seen millions 'f amateurs whack the batter in the face with the ball. Bloody noses _everywhere_, maybe a few black eyes even. Oh, heard a guy got a broken rib when he got thrown a fast ball." Of course, now he was just scaring her, but it was funny to watch her face go from surprise to horror.

"What the hell, I thought it was a non-contact sport?" she tried not to be disturbed by what the Scout told her.

"Doesn't stop people from getting hurt," he shrugged before grinning, "Ever had a Petey?"

"A what?" she was slightly confused now.

"It's when you're sliding," the Scout explained, "Kind of like a raspberry, ya get scraped up pretty bad." She looked at her clothes and again considered whether she should be playing, seeing how much exposed skin there was.

"But don't worry, we ain't playin' for real," he got up, dusting off his pants, "We're just practicin'. Get used to throwing and batting, 'kay?" Raina nodded somewhat uncertainly. He held out a hand for her to use to get up and she took it, dusting herself off in the manner.

"You ready?" he asked, still grinning, "Good! Now, let's do batting first!" The Scout put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, Raina looking around in expectance of someone to come. However, she was surprised when she saw two rather large Sentries bound over to them, their tails wagging furiously.

"Hey boys, good job!" he petted them roughly with a large grin, "Any trouble?" They shook their heads as they approached him, nearly bowling him over due to their size. Raina couldn't help but giggle and smile at the adorable scene before her. Then, M-13 looked up and cautiously approached Raina, making a sniffing motion as he circled her in assessment. She rubbed its giant metal head and it gave a whirring bark in happiness.

"Oh my God, they're so cute!" she laughed as M-13 brushing against her in an affectionate gesture, "What are they?"

"They're Engy's prototype Sentries," he recovered from the Sentries' jump on him, "Meet the twins, M-13 and M-26. Out of the whole bunch, I think these guys are the best!" M-26 quickly ran over to its twin and began greeting her in a similar manner, actually knocking her over.

"Ack, okay, okay, I surrender," Raina tried to get back up, but they just continued to 'investigate' their new RED comrade, "No, wait, ack! Not there, don't-ahahahahaha!!!" They began to nudge her on her stomach with their legs, tickling her, both the twins highly amused by how easy it was to overcome her. The Scout eventually pulled them off her, Raina wincing as she held her sides.

"Too…much…laughing," she wheezed, taking the Scout's hand again to stand up, "Let me…catch my breath…" For a small second, she leaned against him and he couldn't help but notice how nice her curves felt.

"Okay, so why are these guys here?" she asked, straightening up, "I mean…they are guys right?" The two Sentries looked at each other and seemed to be assessing each other, cocking their heads. The Scout frowned.

"'Course they're guys…" the Scout saw them lifting their legs as if trying to ascertain their own gender, making him reconsider, "Or…maybe not…we can ask Engy."

"Is his name really Engy?" Raina asked, looking up at the Med-bay wondering if he was still there, "That's not his real name, right? Just his job title?"

"Yeah, but we use our job names 'cuz it's easier," the Scout spotted the rest of the RED team filing out of the base, "Hey, Engy!!! Gotta question for ya!" The Engineer couldn't help but cringe, still peeved about the chaos wrought using his _own_ machines. He himself was all right with the Scout, agreeing with the Sniper that he was just a kid playing around, but he had limits and certain rules he expected followed. One of them was to not _ever_ touch his precious machines, because if you damaged them, there would be hell to pay.

"What is it Matt?" he asked, approaching them eventually after wrestling with himself to not beat the boy then and there.

"Are these guys or girls?" the Scout asked, the two Sentries eagerly walking up to their master, "I think they're guys, but she thinks they're girls. Whad'you think?" The Engineer looked at them and shrugged, the Sentries nudging his hand for affection.

"Didn't think machines were supposed to have genders," the Engineer gave in to petting the twins, "But I normally call 'em boys…although I suppose they're actually girls."

"Huh? How'd ya figure that?" the Scout was a little disturbed that he was actually creating mischief with the 'girls' rather than the 'boys'.

"Most machines have female names," the Engineer smiled as they wagged their tails happily, "Like boats or ships. Hell, if you watched Twister you'd know!" Raina giggled as she came over and began petting them as well.

"So they're girls, huh?" the Scout was still a bit upset when she looked up at the Engineer, "Can I name them? I mean, if you haven't already…"

"Sure, I see no harm innit," he looked over to the other members of the group who were leaving to go do more recreational activities, "Tell me when ya'll done with your game." He was about to leave when she realized something.

"Hey! Wait, what's your name? Your real name?" she asked, the Engineer turning around in mild surprise.

"Uh…Andy," he tipped his hard hat with a small smile, "Name's Andy, miss." She couldn't help but return the smile, waving as he left. It was such a small smile that she had almost missed it, but it had such a warm feeling to it that she blushed slightly. The Engineer wasn't too old himself, perhaps just getting out of college, the Southern drawl in his accent unmistakable as to where he was from. His build wasn't too bad either, not too body-builder-like but not skinny at all, just the right amount of muscles made over a life of fixing, building, and manufacturing heavy machinery.

"Andy…what a nice name," she murmured to herself softly, shaken out of her reverie when the twins began to bump their heads against her, "What is it girls?" She didn't notice the Scout's presence behind her before he began to tickle her.

"Ack, Matt, what're you doing?!?" she squealed, the Scout grinning.

"Punishment for not listenin'!" he retorted, Raina managing to squirm out of his reach. He pursued her, Raina gasping and shrieking every time he caught her. She was fast, he had to admit, but he was faster. The twins looked on in amusement, occasionally flicking their tails at some lizards that happened to decide to sun themselves on their heads.

"Okay!!! Uncle, uncle!!!" she screeched when he caught her one last time, "I give!!! I'm sorry, I'll listen, I swear!!!" The Scout relented and she laid there on the ground, her chest heaving and her face flushed from the lack of oxygen.

"Ho…ly…crap…don't…ever…do that again," she breathed, getting up slowly, "You suck, you know that right?" He shrugged with a grin before petting the twins who had kept silent until the last moment.

"So, what were ya thinking 'bout namin' these two?" he asked, Raina dusting herself off once more before putting on a thoughtful look.

"Well, I don't know," she looked to the Scout, "What do you think of June and Jennifer?" The Scout shrugged and looked to the two Sentries.

"Seem like alright names," the Sentries were wagging their tails happily, "And they seem okay with it. Why those two names though?"

"Don't know, I just thought those were two good names," the Sentries came over to here, thanking her in their own way by giving her little tickles here and there and butting their heads against her, "And by the looks of it, they like it too." The Scout smiled and cracked his knuckles, handing her a wooden bat. The Sentries quickly moved out of the way to let the two start.

"Okay, so we're gonna start batting. Be careful with that, all right? That's the bat I used to use when I was back in school," the Scout warned, Raina taking it with some caution.

"You went to school? Could've fooled me," she joked, the Scout mock-laughing before poking her in the stomach, causing her to shriek again.

"Nice try, but I'm the only one who can crack jokes like that," he told her in a fake serious tone before smiling, "That wasn't bad though." He walked over to the pitcher's mound and tossed a baseball up before catching it with his non-gloved hand.

"Now, all ya gotta do is try and hit it," he took a pitcher's stance, "After that, I'll help adjust yer stance if ya need it. Ready?" She went up to bat, gripping the bat tightly as she tried to imitate a batter's pose. He threw the ball and she swung, hitting it, but it went far off to the left, counting as a foul.

"Okay, so, you can hit the ball fine," he commented, coming over while M-13, or June, retrieved the ball, "Just gotta widen your stance a bit…yup, that's right." He continued to adjust her slightly until she was in nearly perfect form. Then, he began telling her how to hold the bat.

"So, just grasp it lightly, like this," he had taken the bat from her hands and began demonstrating, "And try to hit the ball with the bat just a little before the end, to make sure it don't go flyin' off in th' other direction." He gave it back to her and she tried it out, but he shook his head and went behind her, Raina looking at him rather confused when he did.

"Okay, here, just let me…" he wrapped his arms around her, his hands closing over hers. She blushed again…damn, being embarrassed of every little thing was getting to her. He adjusted her hands, even correcting her stance if she tried to move away, and even taught her swinging a little. Raina had to admit, she was impressed that he was so dedicated, he didn't seem at all as distracted as she was. This made her all the more determined not to get intimidated by their closeness and earnestly tried to pay attention and learn. However, in reality, the Scout was enjoying the situation as much as she was getting embarrassed by it. Raina was the only person on RED base who was smaller than him, and the only girl for that matter, it made him feel quite a bit more important and superior. But more than that, he was forging something of a friendship that could well turn out to be a relationship that extended far beyond just being friends. Who knows, she might even stay if she had nowhere else to go due to her amnesia, although that was wishful thinking currently. Of course she would recover her memories…it was just the Scout's luck. The only girl for miles and he'd be left high and dry as soon as she realized who she was, knowing that he was normally _never_ on a girl's date-able list. That usually didn't deter him from going after any girl he found attractive or hot, but in this one case…when he was just getting close to her, finding that he liked her quite a bit, he wished that he was.

"All right, ya got it?" he asked, finally releasing her from his embrace and she nodded, "Let's play then!" As the Scout walked back to the pitcher's mound, Raina readied the bat.

"Here we go," he called out, Raina nodding in acknowledgement. He pitched and she swung, and the ball sailed over his head out into what could be considered the outfield of the courtyard. She gave a victory yell, the Scout smiling with a satisfied grin before dimming it into one of serious thought. He didn't want her _not_ to have her memories, but once she remembered who she was and where she really came from, he didn't want her to forget the memories she forged _here_ either. The Scout was jolted out of his out-of-the-norm deliberation when he was jumped on by Raina.

"I did it! I really did it!" she laughed happily, hugging him around his neck, "Thanks for teaching me! Now I can play baseball, for real!!!" The Scout smiled as he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair as if he looked down on her, Raina pulling away to fix her hair with a small frown.

"Not yet sweetheart," he looked to M-26, who went to get the ball this time, and took the ball from her tail, "Now ya gotta learn the second part: pitching." She nodded, serious about this now. After all, it would be rude if she didn't take this seriously as he did.

"When ya pitch," he cranked his arm back, "Ya gotta aim for the catcher's mitt. 'Course, since this isn't an actual game, we're gonna just practice with you throwin' th' ball at the wall." The Scout looked around for a place for her to throw it when the Sentries suddenly turned, their heads pointed in the same direction, swiveling to watch some sort of unseen enemy. The Scout smirked when he saw a small waft of smoke drift up from the spot near the doorway of the recreational building, a tiny red dot lighting up.

"Ya gotta hit _that_ little dot on the wall there, ya see it?" Raina's eyes strained as she looked for it. When she saw it, the red dot clear as day one moment, then gone the next, but that didn't stop her as she focused her eyes on that spot where the red dot kept appearing and disappearing. She cranked her arm back as far as she could, but the Scout stopped her, again correcting her form. When he had ensured that she'd hit it dead on, he nodded and Raina again wound her arm back, her back foot edging out to give her maximum leverage. After hearing about fast balls on the radio, she decided to try practice that first, and threw the ball with all her might. It was as if someone had released a spring and her arm shot forward like the hammer of a gun, the Scout's eye brows lifting at the speed. Raina gasped when she heard a cry of pain, the red dot dropping to the ground and the Spy's cloak turning off, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, blood spurting out of the Spy's nose as she had hit it dead center, "Oh my God, what…I…_what_?!?!?"

"BONK!!! Hahahahaha, got ya good, fruit!" The Scout laughed uproariously, the Spy glaring at them both before activating his cloak again. The cigarette continued to smoke on the floor ominously, and the Scout stopped laughing.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled before grabbing her arm, "Run!!!" She was dragged along at an incredibly fast pace, about to ask why he was rushing when she heard a gun shot and the Scout flinched when it nicked his cheek, a line of red forming. However, despite that, he grinned at her and quickly picked her up bridal style so she didn't lag behind.

"Yoink!!!" he yelled out, "No matter what, I'll still be the fastest, fruit! You ain't never gonna get me with that!" Then, the Sentries appeared before the Scout, as if trying to warn him, but it was too late and it seemed as though the Spy had miraculously gotten in front of him. The Scout skidded as he tried to stop and landed on his ass with Raina in his arms, befuddled at how the Spy got in front of him. The Spy cocked the Ambassador, the large silver gun menacingly pointed at the Scout's face.

"I thought you would 'ave learned after your leetle stunt zis afternoon," the Spy used his free hand to wipe a bit of blood off his suit, his mask now clear of blood, "It was too good to hope for, I suppose, _non_? And to think you would involve zis _trés belle jeune femme_ in your childish pranks?" The Spy held the gun at the Scout's head as he came closer, taking Raina off of him.

"_Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle_," he apologized in French, helping her get up, "I hope you are not offended at all by our rough mannerz here?"

"Oh, um…no, I should be apologizing, I didn't mean to hit you…" she was quite nervous about this now. All she ever did was make a fool out of herself in front of him. First, by thinking him gay, and now hitting in the face with a baseball!!! The embarrassment was nearly killing her.

"_Mon chéri_, what you did waz an accident," the Spy put a hand on her shoulder lightly, "Besides, I am uzed to zis _imbécile_'s prankz. However, I believe you should learn from zis, _non_?" She looked to the Scout, hesitant, but when she looked at the gun that was held in the Spy's other hand, she nodded. The Spy took his gun off of the Scout, but before he departed, he was sure to give the Scout another beating.

"I am getting tired of your prankz, boy," he warned, "Next time, you should be wary of falling asleep, else you may find a knife slitting your throat." The Scout only nodded and Raina immediately went to help him up after the Spy left.

"You know," she began rather awkwardly after the silence the Spy left in his wake, "It might not be the best idea to mess with the Spy. He was…as chicken-shit as this sounds, freaking scary when you piss him off. Will he actually knife you when you sleep?"

"Yes…he will…but he won't kill me," the Scout winced as he eased an arm over her shoulders, "He might when we're fightin' th' other team, though…damn, think he broke a rib…"

"How can you guys be so mean to each other like this?" she asked, "I mean, I just broke a guy's nose and he broke your rib! And what do you mean 'he might when you're fighting the other team'?"

"One word: Medi-gun. Can heal wounds like this in a synch," the Scout explained as she helped him limp over to the Medi-bay, "And th' re-spawn is activated when we're in battle. We can kill each otha' all we want, but we won't die. A little insurance policy fer us mercs, ungh…" They walked slowly to the Medi-bay, each step the Scout took felt as though the pain got slightly worse.

"There you go…" she muttered as she set him on the bed, "Don't think you'll be walking around much, though, not at least for a day, even with a magic healing gun."

"Well then…" the Scout smirked at her, putting his arms above his head, "Since I entertained ya when you were in here, mind keeping me company 'til I get out, sweetheart? Wouldn't mind a little service myself…" Raina only laughed and nodded, walking out to get the Medic. However, when they returned, she saw the Spy waiting patiently at the doors of the bay.

"You didn't…" she accused, rushing past him to find the Scout knocked out cold, "Jeez, if he wasn't in enough pain already…" The Medic only rolled his eyes, the scene quite familiar with the battle-weary doctor.

"Trust me, Raina," he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, the girl shaking him a bit before poking him, "It iz only going to get vorse from here." She could only sigh with him, getting the big picture when the Spy only shrugged and smoked another cigarette, content.

* * *

**chiv-id: Yes, the Spy is harsh, but it is only because he's tired of the Scout using him as the butt of his jokes. LOLZ, and yes, we named the twins!!! If you want to know a little back story, June and Jennifer were names of actual twins, named June and Jennifer Gibbons, who were African-American and born in the 1960s. They started writing at the end of 1979 and were involved in crime after writing several novels to gain notoriety and attention for their books. So, yes, they were writers, and yes...they got into mischief, LOL! Oh, and they had a speaking problem, in which they only talked to each other and their family, unable to be understood by any others. Lots of similarities, yes?**


	5. Suave Men and Suave Deals

**chiv-id: Hey guys, another chappie, yay!!! Sigh, just like to remind peeps about the poll I have on my profile that I'd like people to vote on, or I'm going to run out of filler chapters...but yeah, I would like more people to vote. Oh, and wanted to know if anyone has read Air Gear? Got Obama in the newest chapter! I was like...damn, Obama orderin' children in jets?!? ZOH MY GODS!!! LOLZ, but yeah, please vote in mah polls! And reviews! Lots of 'em!

* * *

**

Odd Class Out

Chapter 4: Suave Men and Suave Deals

"June! Jennifer! Here girls!" Raina called, searching for the missing twins currently. They decided to steal her favorite tailored vest and hid themselves along with it. Raina looked around and saw that she was alone at the moment, trusting that the Spy was still wherever he was called to and not lurking around. She was on the outskirts of the property, nowhere near the men's compounds. Raina sighed to herself as she sat down, leaning against the shaded metal of the base. She looked up into the clear blue sky, a few wisps of clouds floating away on the small breeze that ruffled her hair as it passed.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, closing her eyes. It was fun, being here at RED base. The men treated her nicely enough, and she had grown close with them. Without memories, she had felt frightened and scared, but their open-heartedness made it hard to close her own heart off to them. The Scout…being the closest to her age group (supposedly), she considered him to be her best friends, and despite the Spy's previous warnings, she still ran around with him and participating in harmless pranks. The rest of the team didn't mind, however, since she knew the she was often the one who stopped the pranks from escalating to the point of no return. Ever since she smashed the Spy's face with the baseball, Raina didn't want a repeat of that day and stopped the Scout whenever he decided to do some more outlandish pranks that seemed to be a bit more dangerous than intended.

'Makes me wonder how his mother ever managed to take care of him and her 7 other sons,' Raina put a hand on her face, lightly brushing over her eye lids to get rid of any dust. She winced when her fingers caused the light to hit her closed eyes in flashes, reminding her of the truck. That was the only part of her memory she had recovered since her operation, and the only memory she didn't want to see. The first few nights, she had fits from nightmares, mostly involving the truck running her over again and again. Luckily, she would calm down before anyone would notice, getting only a few hours of rest for that time. The only thing that kept her mind off of her lack of memory and the truck was when the RED members happened to drop by, the Scout being the one who visited her the most. She had learned a few things about him, and only regretted that she couldn't do the same.

"Hey, Raina, you find 'em yet?" a voice above her yelled, and Raina opened her eyes to look up and see the Scout peering down at her from the roof.

"No," she sighed, brushing the hair out of her face, "You?"

"Nope," he replied, jumping down with ease, "Don' worry, they'll give it back. Jus' gotta wait it out." Raina stayed quiet as she closed her eyes, her head tilted back to bump against the wall of the building behind her. The Scout seemed to be observing her, then decided to sit down beside her, doing the same.

"You all right? You're a lot more quiet than usual," he asked, looking up at the blue sky above.

"Yeah," she replied again with a sigh, making him turn to look at her, "Just…thinking about some things."

"What kind of things?" he asked, being the one to pry and poke when searching for an answer.

"Lots of things," she opened her eyes again and looked at him, seemingly wrestling with herself before speaking, "Matt, what are the missions you guys are doing? I mean, I kind of understand it has something to do with fighting another team, but…" She trailed off, hoping he'd understand and explain. The Scout was still for a moment before sighing and knocking his head back.

"Well, our missions are jus' fighting the BLU team," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, "We gain territory for the RED Corporation so that they can use the land. Basically, we're just safeguarding the money wells here. And there's more of us out there, in different places, fighting the same battles, all for money." Raina gave a soft 'oh' and turned back, putting her head against the building again.

"Seems sad, don' it?" the Scout asked, knowing that this is what she was thinking, though not out loud.

"A little," she replied, being honest with him, "But…I can't really say anything because it's your job. It's what you do. And luckily, nobody dies." The Scout didn't say anything and she turned to him.

"Right? I mean…you said that you guys 'respawn' and never die…" the Scout was still silent, making her a bit disturbed, "Matt? Do…do you guys actually die, then?"

"Sometimes, the machine malfunctions and…" the Scout trailed off, his throat dry at remembering his first instance at this, "In the end, we couldn't get the respawn machine up and running fast enough and we lost our Demoman and Soldier." She didn't say anything, unsure of what to say. Was she to comfort him? Or was she to give her condolences?

"Well, it's all in the past," the Scout noticed her struggle to say something, "Now, we've got Engy fool-proofing the thing to make sure it don't happen again. Gotta say, the guy works hard even when there ain't no work around." She nodded and closed her eyes, thinking about the Engineer. He had smiled when she told him about the names for the Sentries, patting her head as if she were a kid before going back to tending his machines. Speaking of which…she heard a familiar clanking sound, whirring clicks and beeps heard when the twins rounded the corner. Raina smirked at them and they froze, not knowing that she had been hiding there the entire time.

"Hello, ladies," she got up slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements, "Wanna give me back my vest?" The Scout got up behind her, getting ready for the chase. They might slower, but they were crafty and could easily trip him up if he wasn't careful. The twins looked at each other, Jennifer grasping the easily recognizable vest in her tail.

"Easy girls…easy," she inched forward, the Sentries frozen in place, ready to bolt if she started running, "That's it…c'mon Jenny, give me back my vest…" When she was only a yard from them, they moved back a step but she held out her hands suddenly.

"Whoa! Now, c'mon, that's my favorite vest…" she held out her hand, "Please?" Jennifer looked to June, both unsure whether to give up the fight or flee. Quickly, she grabbed onto the vest, Jennifer bucking in surprise and slamming Raina into the wall, or so it seemed. Instead, with cat-like grace, the small girl got her feet under her to cushion the impact, although pain was clear on her face from the force. She lunged off the wall to land on Jennifer's head, making the Sentry collapse.

"Hurry, get the vest, now!" she grunted, Jennifer trying to regain her balance. The Scout swiftly snatched it out of the Sentry's grasp and held it up in victory, the two twins slinking off to sulk at their loss. She high-fived the Scout and slipped on her prized vest, hugging it to her body in happiness.

"Good job Matt, victory for the humans!" she laughed, then turned around, "By the way, I need to visit Hanz again for a check-up, so I can't come with you to watch the game. Keep me updated when I get back though, okay?" He gave her a thumbs-up as she walked away, the Scout wondering if she still hadn't realized how agile she was. It seemed like second nature to her, the way she moved and performed, revealing that perhaps she had been involved in some sort of acrobatics in her past. However, Raina hadn't really realized it, despite her stunts. For instance, the other day, she happened to be walking with an arm load of tools for the Engineer when the Demoman nearly tumbled into her in a drunken stupor. The tools flew up in the air, but before it could hit the Demoman and Raina, she had caught it all with ease, her reflexes sharp and quick. She walked away, the Demoman stunned at her reaction and went to report it to the rest of the team when he finally found his way back to the recreation room. She was getting to be more and more of a mystery each day, exposing new surprises each time.

"Who was she?" he asked himself before realizing that his game was going to be on in a few minutes, bolting towards the recreation center to plop himself in front of the TV.

* * *

"Hello Raina," the Medic greeted, his eyes fixed on the computer before him, "Please, take a seat. I'll be vith you in a moment." She sat down on the familiar chair and laid down, closing her eyes and absorbing the heat from the lamp above her. The Medic finished up and walked over to her, adjusting his gloves before performing their routine inspection. Since she continued to conspire with the Scout, he was getting rather worried and annoyed about her getting hurt again.

"So, I see you've been vith ze Scout again," he mentioned, making her wince when he noticed the tenderness and sensitivity of her calves, "And roughhousing, as well?"

"The twins stole my vest," she told him, the Medic getting some ice for her legs, "No pranking this time, I swear." He nodded and gave her the pack of ice, Raina holding it to her calves. The Medic sat back in his seat and put his gloved hand on a file.

"I've been doing vhat I can," he began, Raina freezing, "But…it is to be expected zhat zis would yield little. Do you still vish to hear it?" She was almost crushing the ice pack in her hands, but she nodded. After living without a memory, she was so anxious to know what she once was, what her past was, but she was so scared at the same time.

"You may have com' vrom ze southern California coast," he turned a page in the profile, "Zere are a number of missing Asian vomen in zhat area. However, eizer because no one has noticed you are missing or you are not vrom zere, your picture has not shown up on ze sites. I have also used your blood to cross-reference it in ze blood bank database. Unfortunately, zis was also a dead end. You never gave blood, fraulein…so zere is much less to go on. The last zing I have done is put your face in ze missing person's files, listed as found. Hopefully, somevun vill recognize you…"

"…Thank you, Hanz," she smiled somewhat sadly at the lack of information that was found, "At least we have a start…" The Medic smiled back warmly and came forward to pat her head.

"Don't vorry, fraulein," the Medic let her put her lean into his body, his other hand going on her back, "Ve vill find your memory. You are not alone." She shook her head, the Medic looking down in slight confusion at the gesture.

"It's not that…I mean, if I remembered the truck, then I have to remember everything else some time or another," she explained, the Medic nodding in logical agreement, "And if I don't, then maybe somebody will recognize me. The thing that's worrying me is…what will happen when I do get found? I…I like being here." The Medic patted her head in understanding.

"Ve vill miss you for sure, but don't be sad," Raina buried her head in the Medic's coat, "You vill go back to living your life. Und perhaps…ve vill meet again someday." Of course, that was completely relying upon chance. The Medic knew that once she left, they would most likely never see each other again. So, it was rational reasoning that she wanted to stay, believing that they'd leave her life forever upon finding her memory. He could only hope that, in the future, they really did see each other again as he patted her head. She pulled away from him, looking up at him with a smile.

"Well, if we don't see each other again, I'll at least have memories with you guys!" she got up, having held the ice pack to her legs long enough, "Time to make more! Thanks Hanz!" She hugged the Medic and gave him the ice pack before running off to join the Scout. The Medic chuckled and put away the ice, knowing that not a lot could ever dampen her sense of optimism.

* * *

"I believe you've been keeping something from me, Lucien," the Announcer was talking with her back to the RED Spy, her large black swivel chair easily keeping him from catching even a glimpse of her, "It has been noted that there is a slight miscalculation in food rations and medical supplies, particularly in the medical supplies. The margin that is estimated that your team uses these supplies per month was overcome by this month's total inventory check. In other words, it seems you've been consuming food and healing each other more than normal. So…either someone has been stealing extra rations and hostilities have become too much between your team…or you are housing another resident." The Spy had to hand it to the RED Announcer. She was sharp. He had thought that it would have had at least taken her a few more weeks to figure it out and confront one of them. Lucien, the Spy, took another long drag from his expensive cigarette, staying calm. In most situations, it had been him who was called upon, as the Announcer knew that the Spy was smart enough not to give her shit, his attitude being the least annoying to her in short.

"The RED board members who cover the finance of the RED operations were quick to pick up on this," the Announcer explained, the sound of a lighter being lit heard from behind her chair, "After all, this is a rather expensive task that we fund, so that we aren't overtaken by those bastard BLUS in this particular field, and all we ask is that you fight. Nothing else. In return, we find a use for your talents, feed you, shelter you, and give you a paycheck. Isn't that right?" The RED Spy said nothing, knowing that when the Announcer was getting in her touchy-bitchy moments, she wasn't one to fuck with. As polite as she sounded, she was as dangerous as Heavy when you took his sandvich, her words having an underlying tone of venom, severity, and steely will.

"Right," she confirmed by herself before an inhale was heard, exhaling a large quantity of smoke that seemed to be the physical manifestation of her stress, "So what…may I ask…are you doing?" The Spy, deeming it safe to reply, put down his cigarette for a moment, getting off the wall.

"It seemz zhat an unusual circumstance 'az occurred," he began, the Announcer waiting expectantly, "A young girl fell from the sky, injured severely, and we took her in and nursed her back to health. Just a harmless little kitten, _madame_." The Announcer stayed quiet for a minute.

"'Harmless kittens' don't win wars," the Announcer told him, putting out her own cigarette, "'Harmless kittens' in the field of battle get fucked, Lucien, if you will pardon my language. I suggest you either eliminate her personally or put that kitten out to die in the desert. She cannot know of anything we do here." The Spy knew that this was the most logical outcome for the Announcer to decide, seeing as how the RED Board was only concerned about how this girl was draining their finances rather than her well-being. As the most intelligent out of all of them, he knew he spoke for the group when he offered his solution.

"Rather than kill her," he tested the waters, seeing if she would coldly shoot him down, "How about we train her? Ze team iz rather fond of her, and she seems to 'ave potential. I myself witnessed it not too long ago…" He brought his hand up to his face to feel his nose precariously. The Medic, deciding not to waste the Medigun on such a minor wound, had set the Spy's nose in place the old fashioned way. And despite all of the Spy's training, it had hurt, though he hadn't let the Medic know that. It was only a few days since that baseball incident, and Raina had already begun to ease up around the Spy, though he had enjoyed her blushing embarrassed face every time he encountered her on one of his little invisible trips around the base. He had grown to like the girl's presence, a ray of sunshine in that dark place of planning and plotting. The way she crept into everyone's hearts unknowingly proved his description of her as a 'kitten' to be accurate as she had become something of a lovable pet.

"A highly improbable solution," she told him after considering, although her hesitancy convinced the Spy that she too didn't exactly want to execute an innocent girl. The Announcer, for all of her bitchy moments and backhanded comments, she wasn't as cold-hearted as she led everyone to believe.

"But not impossible," he retorted quietly, both of them judging each other's will on the matter. For the Announcer, if she went with this, the girl would live and she might have to deal with a lot of bull shit from the higher ups if the girl didn't show results. If she decided against it, the girl would undoubtedly die, meaning less paperwork for her, but perhaps losing more of her humanity to the bureaucratic way.

"You said she had potential…were you lying?" the Announcer asked after a long pause.

"_Non_, _madame_, I assure you," the Spy put his hand over his heart, "I do not lie about zese thingz. And even eef I were, zere would 'ave to be a reason besides being a pet, _non_?" The Announcer had to agree with him there. The Spy would normally not risk his life for anyone, let alone his trust and reputation to lie about a girl he had only met a week or so ago.

"I'll give you a month, and if she fails to make an appearance in one of the battles or does not make a significant contribution to the battle…" the Announcer left it at that for the Spy to figure out, "You are dismissed, Lucien…and I hope for all of our sakes, she does well." He bowed curtly and left the office with a smile. The first part of his task was set, but he knew that the next would be the hardest yet to come: convincing his teammates to let her participate in the war.

* * *

**chiv-id: Yeah, I made the Announcer kind of a bitch and a bad ass in the beginning of her interrogation with the Spy. And I love the name Lucien, it be da bomb! LOLZ, REVIEWS PEOPLES!!! REVIEWS PLZ!!! I WANTS TO KNOES YOUR OPINION ON ZE STORY!!! Really, because I really would like to hear what you guys think of it as readers and critics! 'Course, flaming is bad, but if you think the story is really bad, please tell me what parts and why, kay? Thank you! AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. A Grim Proposition

**chiv-id: Hey guys, back with another chapter! This one's kind of gruesome at the end, so, a warning to all of you!!! This is M-rated for the content in the end!!!**

* * *

Odd Class Out

Chapter 5: A Grim Proposition

"Hey, you're not cloaked, Spy," Raina mentioned when she saw him for the first time that morning, having come back from his meeting with the Announcer, "What's up?" It was rare for the Spy not to be cloaked, preferring secrecy to socializing. Others speculated and claimed that they _knew_ the Spy was sneaking around cloaked to gather dirt on them individually, to blackmail or ridicule them for his own benefit.

"Please, call me Lucien," he bowed in greeting, earning a rolling of eyes from the Scout who just turned to continue watching the TV, "Raina, would you mind coming with me for eh minute?" She shook her head and got up, the Scout a bit too focused on the game now to notice his TV buddy had left. The Spy led her to a quiet place away from everyone, a small spot on the roof top that no one bothered to go up on because of the temperature. She squinted against the light and began to sweat almost immediately.

"_Pardon_, but I must discuss zis with you without prying eyes," he took her hand gently and led her to a shaded spot on the building, sharing it with her, "It involves your stay here." Raina looked at him in surprise before nodding, her expression being that of resigned reluctance.

"Well, I didn't expect to live here forever," she mumbled, her eyes downcast, "When do I have to leave?" The Frenchman was slightly annoyed by her weak will, knowing that in battle, this would be one of her greatest downfalls. He put his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him.

"_Jeune femme_, you are not going anywhere," he assured her, Raina's eyes suddenly turning bright and hopeful, "But only eef you do as I say." Raina nodded eagerly, and for a second, he could have imagined her with a pair of dog ears and a fluffy tail, wagging from side to side with excitement. This image disturbed his concentration, almost forgetting how he was going to tell her his solution. He knew that she wouldn't be too approving at first, but hopefully, if she truly wanted to stay with them until her memory was restored, she would go along with his plan.

"It iz not going to be easy," he warned, Raina giving a determined look, "And it certainly won't be accomplished through zhat attitude of 'giving up'." She was a bit startled at his words, but nodded nonetheless and listened.

"Our _financier_ supporters found you out, _mon chaton_," he looked out over the distance to the BLU base that wasn't at all too far away, "An' ze are not pleazed at all to find we are harboring an extra member, when it iz not benefiting zhem. Don't be disturbed by this, _chaton_, zey are bureaucratic _avide_ _voir man_." She looked away for a second, his words playing on her guilt of staying here without doing much besides helping the team with odd-end jobs and pranking with the Scout.

"Ze only way zey will accept you iz eef you help us in ze war," Raina looked up in surprise, "Zhat means, fighting Raina." She blinked once, then twice, then gave an extremely confused look.

"Me? In a _war_?!? But…but…I don't know how to fight!" she exclaimed, standing up in protest, "How do they expect me to do anything when I can't even remember my real name?!? What the hell?!?" The RED Spy just looked at the BLU base, and when she finally figured out he wasn't going to talk until she calmed down, she took a breath and looked at the BLU base with him. They just watched for a while as she steadily grew more composed.

"Zey will not let you stay if you do not comply," the Spy turned his eyes to her, "An' ze Announcer and I 'ave already taken eh huge risk in even convincing ze higher ups of zis." Raina looked back at him with calculating eyes, though there was uncertainty and a bit of fear in them. As long as she was thinking rationally, he knew that she'd make the choice. After all, in reality, where was she to go if they evicted her from the RED base? She had no memories, no family she could recall, no home to return to. If the RED council was kind enough, they'd drop her back in the closest city or town, her fate then most likely to become a beggar or a criminal. Or, they would leave her stranded in the desert, believing that she knew too much of their operations. The RED Spy, though a cold-blooded killer, was still human, and had a certain weakness towards women, especially pretty damsels-in-distress. And who knows? In the future, Raina might even prove a valuable asset in the war, he thought.

"I want to stay…I want to be here with everyone, at least until I recover my lost memories," she replied coolly, though her eyes strayed back to the BLU base in afterthought, "To do that...I'll fight." The RED Spy nodded and got off of the wall slowly.

"Zhen you must train," he told her, "And it must be swift. In a month'z time, you will be called upon to battle with uz." Her mouth opened in protest once more, but he looked at her seriously.

"Eef you do not produce resultz, zey will 'ave you forcibly removed," he told her, "And zey do not care whether you are dead or alive in ze matter." Raina's eyes widened, her mouth still open, but it closed slowly. He knew that she was thinking hard now, her eyes darting around as if she were cornered...which she was. Now, it wasn't a matter of staying with the team, it was a matter of keeping her life. The RED council didn't like outsiders nosing their way into their business.

"Why…" she began to ask, but she just closed her mouth and gritted her teeth in frustration, "Never mind, I get it. They're cold-hearted bastards. That explains why you didn't get too mad at me when I threw a ball at your face and why you beat the Scout within an inch of his life! They're brainwashing you!" The RED Spy was about to correct her, explaining that he knew it was the Scout's fault for telling her to throw it at him, but she sighed and leaned back against the building, sliding down.

"I'll do it," she muttered in irritation, drawing her knees up to put her elbows on them, "A month, right?" The Spy nodded before re-taking his spot on the wall next to her. He felt a bit of pride for how she understood the circumstances and decided just to shut up, listen, and obey. It was a bit sad, the bit of spirit beaten once he mentioned that it was a matter of life and death. The rare emotion of guilt passed over him slightly, knowing that she had become trapped here, just as they had, unable to leave the REDs due to their knowledge. The only other option would be to switch sides and go with the BLUs, but it was pointless. The RED Spy grimly likened it to crossing from one side of a prison cell to another, but, at least in prison, you wouldn't get shot for pacing in a cell.

"_Oui_, a month, _chaton_," he replied, getting out a cigarette and his lighter. Raina looked up at him and frowned before shrugging and looking at the BLU base once more. Now that this hurdle had been passed, the RED Spy focused on the 8 others that were still in his path, lighting the cigarette.

"Hey, Lucien," she tested his name, the RED Spy looking down with his eyes, "Why do you keep calling me a…'sha…sha…shatone'?" The Spy couldn't help but smile. They had become familiar enough to call each other by name without being uncomfortable.

"_Chaton_, _mon chéri_," he took a puff of his cigarette and smirked at her with a secretive glimmer in his eyes, "It means 'kitten' in your language." She made a face at the name, a bit disturbed.

"Kitten? Why 'kitten'?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Inside joke," he replied, "Between me and ze boyz. You are much like a small cute animal, we found you in ze rain and took you in, named you, and now, we can't bear to part with you." She couldn't argue with the logic, but it still prickled her sense of pride at being called a small defenseless animal. Raina rolled her eyes as he began to chuckle again. She then frowned when he put a hand on her head, another teasing gesture that the Spy used to show affection and familiarity.

"Hey, cut it out," she moved away, making an angry face at the Spy. However, he just laughed and cloaked himself, the wisps of smoke the only indication he was still there.

"Do not be upset, _chaton_," he continued to call her, "Such a face on such a _beauté_ would be a shame, _non_?" She finally gave in, deciding that she'd rather be on the Spy's good side. Not to mention she nearly caved his face in with a baseball. She still blushed at the memory of it, remembering how embarrassed she was. Raina smiled at where the wisps of smoke were, deciding to joke with him.

"Really? Would you really be sad if I had such a face?" she moved forward and groped for his arm, which was tucked under the arm with the cigarette, "What would you do to cure it? Could you _really_ make me happy? I'm sure you could give me more than just lingerie…" She leaned forward, pressing herself to him and she could feel the invisible Frenchman stiffen in surprise. Raina then pulled away swiftly and smirked, sticking her tongue out. She giggled softly as she spoke.

"Payback for earlier," Raina put her hands behind her back and bowed forward a little, "You naughty spy!" She quickly pranced back downstairs back to the recreational room, leaving the RED Spy to dwell upon her actions. Had she stayed and waited for him to uncloak, she would've noticed the slight bulge in his pants, as well as the predatory and interested look of the Spy. He took a long drag of his cigarette in contemplation, his eyes amused.

"A joke or a tease?" he pondered, getting off the wall to walk off his problem, "Perhaps I 'ave taught her too much…" He enjoyed the little embarrassed faces she made every time he hinted at something sexual, but now he was beginning to get thrilled by the prospect of crossing that innocent and naïve threshold. After all, she had to be at least 20, but he decided to hold off. He had close calls with 16-year-olds who looked 20, and knew to be careful when judging books by their seductive covers. Raina…this mystery girl…or woman? He chuckled to himself and decided to forget about it for now. He needed to figure out how to convince the rest of the team.

* * *

"So, what did Frenchie want with ya?" the Scout queried, the game finally having ended with the Boston Red Sox victorious, "You missed the best homerun of the century for it!"

"Oh, nothing," she replied, jumping on to the couch, "I'm sure it's going to brought up in a meeting…but I wanted to ask something of you."

"Sure, anything, sweetheart," he replied, leaning back with his arm outstretched behind her. She leaned back, familiar and comfortable with the Scout. Raina wasn't sure if they were going to let her fight, but she had to. So, she decided to train secretly first, before the Spy brought up the issue in the next meeting. Normally, she was excluded from those, seeing as how they talked about upcoming missions and strategies for the war, but now she had no doubt that the time for her to be sitting in that very room would be soon. First on her list: as the Scout put it, how to "run like you stole something".

"I want to learn to how to run fast, like you," she told him, and he gave her slightly surprised look before smirking.

"Wanna learn from the master, huh?" the cocky grin made her punch him playfully on the shoulder, "'Ey! You wanna learn or not?" Raina nodded with an innocent smile, batting her eyes in a teasing manner.

"Good," the Scout stood up and then grabbed her thighs suddenly, making her squeal, "You think you can handle it, with these?" She desperately tried to pry his hands off, his grip getting tighter. When the Scout first found out how ticklish she was, he wasted no time in tormenting her, surprising her when they were pranking or waking her up rather abruptly with an attack on her stomach.

"Don't worry," he finally relented and she was gasping for air, the other members of the team just shaking their heads at the Scout's fun, "We'll get 'em whipped in shape. Follow me." He began to walk away, but she continued to lay on the couch, exhausted from the squealing and screaming that she did. It also didn't help how her legs were almost numb from the horse bites.

"I think ya be forgettin' somethin' lad," the Demoman pointed out, the Scout turning around to see her still on the couch, "Maybe ya shouldn't cripple th' lass when ye're goin' ta teach her how ta run!" He laughed along with the Heavy, the Scout coming back to poke her.

"I agree…with Donnan," Raina breathed heavily, "Don't…_ever_…do that…again." The Scout only grinned as she picked herself up shakily and followed him. When they reached the courtyard once more, he turned around and began stretching.

"First things first, gotta stretch," he told her, Raina cocking her head before following what he was doing, "If ya don't stretch, you're gonna rip somethin'." Once they were done with that, he decided to put her through timed trials, telling her to get from one side of the base to the other in faster and faster times. When he finally determined her limit, she was drained, bending over and putting her hands on her knees.

"Looks like you're pretty fast," he admitted, "Not bad endurance eitha'. If you were from where I was from, you'd be with the best." She grinned in spite of her state. The Scout actually believed she was as fast as he was, but she just didn't have any reason to use the speed. He tapped his fist against his chin, thinking.

"You know, I think you're probably down for running," he told her, Raina nodding in acknowledgment, "But how are ya at climbin' and jumping?" She shook her head, not knowing at all of her abilities. Last time she tried something as dangerous as jumping, the Medic nearly skinned her alive. As he put it, 'don't waste the resources', although she was sure that he was also worried about her well-being as well, seeing as he continued to waste his 'precious resources' on her when she got the smallest scratch.

"Come on, let's see how well ya do," he began climbing up the side of a building and she stared at him, his hands nimbly grasping onto ledges and small stones on the wall. Sighing, she straightened and looked at the side of the building, assessing where she should grab onto. Raina finally gathered her courage and grabbed a window ledge, then began climbing. The Scout was almost to the top when he noticed Raina's hands reaching the top edge of the roof at the same time his was. He looked at her in surprise and she just grinned shakily, a bit daunted by the height of the building. The Scout went up first, then pulled her up alongside him, letting her calm down in his embrace.

"Damn, you sure you ain't from where I'm from, 'cuz I ain't never see a girl do that 'cept in Boston," he murmured to her, Raina shuddering slightly with each breath. She shook her head, not sure at all, but knowing that what she did…she knew not a lot of people could do. He got up and helped her to stand, Raina beginning to feel a bit more confident after climbing a building and not dying. The gap between the first building and the next wasn't that bad, and the Scout merely hopped to get over. Raina copied him and she shrugged, knowing that it was a simple jump. The next was farther away, but still not much of a jump. The third, however, Raina paled at the distance. It was longer than the Medic standing on the Heavy's shoulders.

"C'mon, running start," the Scout encouraged, looking down between the gap, "And if you don't make it, we'll fix you up. Promise!" Raina knew that they would indeed patch her up, but she still didn't like having to sit in the Medbay for days on end, and less still actually feeling pain. She looked down and saw a glass sky-light inset in the roof of the building far below, and shuddered in remembrance of the accident, distinctly feeling the pain of glass embedded in her skin. She looked at the Scout who had ran back to the farthest edge of the building, then watched as he ran towards the next building, taking a flying leap before landing easily on his feet. The Scout grinned at her, but she still gave a wary look down into the gap.

"Just run as fast as ya can," the Scout told her, encouraging her, "You can do it! I know ya can!" Raina looked at him with eyes asking him not tell her to do this. However, she received nothing but nudges from him and just sighed. She went to the edge of the building and breathed deeply to calm herself. Raina found herself drawing a steady pace of breath, as if her body knew what to do when doing death-defying stunts. She focused on her target, the other building, and began to run, her arms and legs pumping at phenomenal rates to leap. Not only did she get to the other building, but to the opposite edge of the same building, nearly falling off. The Scout quickly grabbed her before she skidded off the building, her black vest the only thing from keeping her from falling.

"Wow, good jump," he commented, Raina nodding, breathless.

"That…was awesome," she managed to say when she was calm, "I didn't even know I could do that!" The Scout laughed, now knowing that she could join him on practically any prank, even the more dangerous ones. They got off the tops of the buildings, the Scout telling tales of how badly his brothers failed at the things he had accomplished, mainly because they weren't as small or fast as him, but they stopped in their tracks when they heard an announcement. It was the Spy's voice, and Raina tensed, knowing that he had probably finally figured out how to reveal the news to the team. And as she expected, it was going to be in a meeting. She breathed in and followed the Scout to the meeting room, surprising him when she didn't let him close the door on her.

"I'm coming in," she told him seriously, and pushed past him to get into the room. The Scout put a hand on her shoulder to tell her that this wasn't her business when the Spy appeared before him, uncloaking.

"She needz to be here," was all he said, putting his hand on where the Scout was just about to put his. The Scout looked at him in confusion, then to Raina who looked back at him with troubled, but firm eyes, as if having decided something difficult.

"It'll be explained in the meeting," the Spy replied, turning her around so that he could escort her to a seat. He took the head of the table, Raina seated at his right. The rest of the members filed in accordingly, each surprised at Raina's appearance in the meeting room, the Soldier probably the most surprised as well as angry.

"What's the meaning of bringing in a little girl here?" he asked, Raina getting slightly offended by it. The Soldier took to glaring at the Spy angrily, seeing as how it was he who called the meeting.

"Just sit down, will you?" he asked, gesturing to a seat. The Soldier gruffly muttered under his breath, surprisingly taking a seat next to the Scout, across from Raina. He turned an eye to her, confused and worried, like a father of a troubled child. Was he fretting? Raina tried to turn her gaze away from the Soldier, but found the rest of the team was agitated by her presence. There was a reason why they wanted to keep her out of the room, and if she was here, it meant something bad.

"Gentlemen," the Spy began as soon as everyone was settled, "I assume you understand that somezing 'as 'appened, _non_?" Raina shifted when everyone glanced at her in unison, uncomfortable.

"_Oui_, it does involve Raina, which iz why she iz here," the Spy put his finger tips together, looking at his teammates, "The RED council 'as discovered her presence here. And zey are not happy with her residence here." The other RED members began to discuss softly amongst themselves at this.

"Our Announcer has been told to…dispose of her accordingly," the talking stopped immediately, and again, Raina moved about in discomfort, "The RED council doesn't want any information leaking out, especially from an unknowing woman."

"So…what do ya suggest we do about it, spook?" the Sniper asked, crossing his arms in hard thought, "I certainly don't wanna target the little sheila here." Raina continued to keep quiet, the Scout looking at her in concern.

"Ze only way we 'ave discussed to keep her here iz to let her join one of our battlez next month," he told them, and they all immediately began to reject it.

"Are you _nuts_?!? You're gonna send Raina into _that _fuckfest?!?" the Scout was the first to shout, Raina jumping when he slammed a fist into the table.

"Kid's got a point," the Engineer grimly spoke, "She ain't made for this kinda stuff. She'll be slaughtered out there…"

"Leetle girl not strong enough!" the Heavy put in, the big bear-like man giving a worried face, "Iz not ready at all!"

"Doubt she got the stomach fer it, eitha'," the Demoman had actually put his bottle of Jack down, "We'd be gluein' her mind back together bah the end'v it!"

"Not to mention vhether or not ze re-spawn effects vill vork," the Medic mentioned with his finger tapping against his lips in contemplation, "After all, she did not receive ze same treatment ve did."

"MRR-HRRM!!!" the Pyro protested along with them, raising his gloved hand in a fist.

"Not ta mention what'll happen if she got captured…" the Sniper mentioned, his hands wringing together in trepidation. Seemingly everyone froze, even the Spy, who, as a gentleman and had a weakness for women, found the possibility vile and horrid. After all, she was the only women for miles. Of course, Raina was sweating bullets now and when she heard that last statement, she felt sick.

"Everybody's right!" the Soldier said finally, "We _cannot_ send her into battle!" The others agreed, but Raina, with her face grim, looked to the Spy and gave a weak nod of her head, showing her support. The Spy breathed in and sighed.

"Would you rather kill her yourselves? _Rape_ her yourselves?" he said it outright, and the team once again fell silent, "Zhat is what the RED council wants you to do. Ensure ze secretz of the RED corporation. Would you gun her down, Yuri? Fill her with holes from your precious Sascha? What about you, Riley? Clean shot to ze head? It would only be fair, _non_?" The Heavy and the Sniper flinched when their names were called, the rest of the team looking to the two in turn.

"Or perhaps eh rocket launcher, Ryan? Best way to go, az you would say. You could make eh rather large 'boom' yourself, Donnan, sticky bombs? What about you Hanz? Take ze very life you saved zhat day in ze rain? One more serious blow to ze head would take care of her. Or how about you Matt? Giving her a good bonk the same way, internal bleeding in ze brain to ze point where her head would explode? An' Ken, burn her until she melts, _non_? Zhat is 'ow it is done for you, right?" as the Spy listed off the members possible gruesome executions, Raina became paler and paler, "Andy, perhaps your beloved new pets, June and Jennifer? I'm sure zey would enjoy gunning her down. Last but not least, _moi_. Should I stab her in ze back, or blow her brains out with ze Ambassador? Or perhaps we should just _fuck_ her until her mind iz broken, to let her live ze rest of her life in eh mental institution. Iz zhat what you want?" When he finished, they knew he wasn't joking around. The Spy was being serious, and the way he coldly asked them showed that he didn't want to kill her, at all. They sat back down, contemplating the situation, while Raina was truly feeling sick, shaking slightly at how calmly the Spy had told it, knowing that for them this was probably a common occurrence. Already she was dreading the upcoming battle, and the Spy glanced over at her to see how she was doing. Raina couldn't last much more of this, and he decided to finish it quickly.

"Either we help her," the Spy slowly spoke, "Or we kill her. Which would you rather prefer, gentlemen?" The others were silent, giving their approval with slight nods of their heads. The Spy stood up and walked over to Raina.

"Tomorrow morning, we should begin training," he softly touched Raina who looked up at him weakly, letting him help her up, "I'll let everyone discuss amongst zhemselves who should go first." The Spy escorted a very sick-looking Raina to her room, shaking and pale enough to make it look as though she had the Plague. The other members looked at each other and began discussing her training in hushed voices and whispers, the reality of killing the girl they've become so fond of shaking them to their cores. The Scout was perhaps the one most affected, the image of _his_ aluminum bat smashing into the side of her head turning his stomach upside down. Everyone else was sure to have the same problem: them using some sort of weapon to kill the innocent girl, with their hands. It was unnerving, and by the time the Spy had brought her back to her room, everyone had already divided themselves up and organized their schedules to help her.

* * *

**chiv-id: Yeah, this chapter was kind of harsh...oh, and I actually drew a picture of Raina for you guys!!! You can find it here: **

**http:// chivalry-is-dead . deviantart .com/art/Decisions-Decisions-TF2-145293556 (minus all spaces)**

**Note, this picture didn't come out as intended, but I tried my best with a new style! (I thought anime-style wasn't going to cut it...) So, there's Raina! And I must mention that the picture is tied to the poll on my profile, which I need more than 4 people to vote. The picture depicts the current results of the polls, with the Scout coming in on type, followed by, like, 6 runner-ups (Heavy, Demoman, Medic, Pyro, Engineer, Sniper). I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE FOR THE POLLS!!!! IT'S ON MY PROFILE, SO GO CHECK IT OUT AFTER CHECKING OUT THE PICTURE!!!!**


	7. Our Way

chiv-id: Hey, another chapter, yay!!! OMG, it's so late right now...yawn...but at least I got this done!!! Hope y'all enjoy it! Ooh, and the polls are officially closed, just wanted to get that out of the way!

* * *

Odd Class Out

Chapter 6: Our Way

'_Rape? Kill?_' she still felt sick. Raina didn't understand. Raina was confused. She was huddled up in a corner of the Med-Bay's bathroom, a toilet to her left. She was breathing hard, her arm weakly clutching the seat. Raina felt gagged shortly before putting her head back over the toilet, heaving whatever was left of the contents of her stomach. Despite the questionable hygiene of the latrine, she rested her cheek against the seat, too tired to even think about it. After the meeting, the Spy had seen her back to her new room, although he noted how green she was around the gills. She managed to put up a front and gave a weak smile before collapsing against the door, her hand covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep back the bile. After that, she sought refuge in the safest place she could remember: the Med-Bay.

'_Why…why do I feel…?_' she coughed, swallowing the bile back long enough to put her face back towards the bowl. Raina had heard the tales that some of the other members of the RED team, had heard of how the Heavy boasted how he mowed down so many enemies, how the Sniper had given head-shots about 6 times to the BLU Scout, and so on. However…for some reason, besides the fact that she had been the target in nearly every one of the Spy's suggestions, it had unsettled her. She knew that the RED members wouldn't do that. She trusted them completely, despite the small amount of time she had spent with them.

'_Rape…_' that word echoed in her mind softly. Raina kept her head suspended over the bowl, her chin resting on the seat so that she wouldn't have to move. She was spent, after nearly vomiting out all of her insides. Her chest felt like a large weight was strapped on and it was hard to breath.

'_Rape…'_ Raina closed her eyes, flashbacks of the truck coming back to her once more. She shook her head in weak protest to the images, but they flooded her mind. Why were they coming back to her? Why now? Raina coughed harder, her throat raw from the acidity of the puke. She leaned heavily against the toilet, now the only thing that kept her up slightly.

'_Rape…_' Raina blinked as she realized the word that had been running through her mind. It was there, over and over again, reminding her ever so subtly. Too preoccupied with the puking and the oncoming truck, she finally got it. Repeating itself, the word rose to the front of all her thoughts and became her focus of attention. This was the reason why she was chucking all over the place, she wearily ground out, Raina's brain was already pounding from the headache produced from all of the flashing images. Raina still didn't quite understand and she closed her eyes, a respite from the disgusting concoction before her. She didn't fear the other members of the team, and she certainly wasn't worried about them raping her, but she still felt so sick. Just the thought or mention of the word caused her so much mental anguish that she was ralphing.

'_Why do I get so sick over that word? What is wrong with me?!?_' Raina began coughing again, but this time, to her great confusion, her coughs became sobs. She was crying. Her eyes were leaking tears, with no chance of stopping. Raina gritted her teeth, trying to reign in the humiliating noises, but they continued. She began to shake, her lip set to quivering, and her eyes screwed shut in mental pain.

"What is this?!?" she sobbed, "It feels like my insides are being thrown up!!!" Raina, amongst the confusion and disgust, found fear and pain running through her. She hugged the porcelain object as if it were the last thing anchoring her to the Earth. The fear had taken over her body, stripping away any pride or self-respect for herself as she broke down. Where had the girl who ran with the Scout to prank the Engineer gone? Where was the girl who happily skipped to the Medic's office? Her identity as 'Raina' that had been forged during the short time at RED base had been shattered, and she was once again the nameless girl who could only remember that terrifying truck and the pain felt after. Her mouth opened as she remembered another piece of her past, albeit not a helpful one.

"Somebody…anybody," she moaned between sobs, "Please…I need help…" The very words she had spoken that day after getting hit by the truck, but before being found by the Sniper. She remembered how cold and dark it was; the feeling of coarse cloth beneath her cheek. She had been wrapped, like a dead body, not being able to move lest she wanted to make her injuries worse. Blearily, she recalled how shaky her transport had been, and the faint sound of whirring, like a plane. After that, a stomach-curdling drop that made her feel weightless until she hit the roof of something, but by then, she had blacked out. Soon after, her amnesia had truly kicked in. Raina was breathing hard, her crying finally having been tamed, but it didn't make what she felt any less terrified.

"Oh God…what happened to me?" she whispered, recognizing that she wasn't gagging as much anymore. Raina shakily brought herself up to flush to the toilet, then dropped to the floor, her eyes drooping in exhaustion. She didn't have the strength to move, let alone stand and walk back to her room. She felt the sweat trickle lightly down her face, numbness spreading over her body. Raina vaguely thought about the training tomorrow, but she couldn't be bothered as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"…Hurry, check the…where could…didn't see her…is she there?" Raina's eyes twitched in recognition of voices, but she didn't move, still tired from last night's actions. Loud footsteps and a banging on the door made her flinch before she began to fade out again.

"Raina, are you in zere?!?" Hans…that was Hans, she faintly deliberated, "_Frauleïn, _can you hear me?" Some more jiggling of the door handle was heard before he kicked down the door with his boot, rushing in to stare at the prone form of Raina, laying on her back. She was slightly pale and a cold sweat had broken out over her body.

"Raina…" he kneeled down and took of one of his gloves, checking her temperature, "A slight fever, nozhing to vorry about…" The Medic sighed as he put his ungloved hand to the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his stress. That morning, the Sniper went to go get her, but knew something was wrong when she wasn't answering. He had opened the door with a swift maneuver from his Kukri and found that she was not in her room. He called upon the Scout and the Engineer, but their searching was for naught. The Sniper even happened upon a patrolling Pyro who had decided to get up early that morning. Finally, he went to the Medic, thinking he might know where she was. The Medic immediately approached the Med-Bay, then looked around and came across the bathroom door which had been locked. She had them quite unnerved for a bit, thinking that she had lost hope or decided to look for an easy way out.

"Hey Doc, ya found her!" the Scout exclaimed, peeking over his shoulder, "Whoa…she don't look so good. She gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine," he confirmed, then picked her up, "_Dummkopf_ passed out in ze bathroom." The Medic relieved the rest of the search party and laid her down to rest on one of the hospital beds.

"Vake up, Raina," he shook her gently and her eyes opened slowly, "Vhat happened?" She looked to him and closed her eyes again. He frowned. This was Day One all over again. The Medic reached out and shook her again.

"You must avake Raina," he noticed that she opened her eyes again, "Vhat happened to you?" He reiterated the question, and as Raina began to process it, she became more and more aware.

"I…don't know," she replied, reminiscent of her discovery, "I think…I remembered." The Medic's eyebrows rose in surprise, and the rest of the team there also seemed a bit shocked at the news.

"Whad'ja remember?" the Sniper asked, the others crowding around in interest. The girl looked sick again and the Sniper noted this, realizing that he was treading on dangerous territory for her.

"I remembered…that I got here by plane, I think," she murmured, her eyes half-lidded, "And that…they dumped me here…off the plane." The Sniper had figured that much, seeing how big the hole was in his roof. The silence that followed showed her thoughtful consideration of her words, trying to pick them carefully so as not to create any confusion.

"I think…I was…" she hesitated as she gulped back air, the rest of the guys backing up in case she was going to throw up. Raina stopped trying to speak and just shook her head. The action made them a bit puzzled, but they decided not to press further, although the Sniper had to slap the Scout's head when he tried to ask again. Something had scared her that night. Enough to make her run all the way from her room to the Med-Bay, and it wasn't there business to dredge it up so soon. Whatever it was that she had to say, she would say in time. Of course, the Scout was still in need of training in that area.

"It's okay, sheila," the Sniper put a hand on her head and she looked up apologetically, "Don't worry none 'bout that now. Got something ta take your mind off it. You an' me're up first, so meet me at the Sniper's Nest when ya feel up to it, right?" Raina looked back down and nodded, the Sniper patting her head with a smile. The other members began to file out, with the Sniper pushing the Scout along so that he wouldn't ask anything last minute. When the doors closed, they looked at each other in concern and thought.

"Mmmhrrm hmmm hrr," the Pyro spoke up solemnly, "Hnnn hrrrm hnnn, hrrmrrr hrrr hnnn?"

"No, I don't think it's hormonal," the Engineer shot down the Pyro's suggestion, "And she certainly ain't pregnant, think she would've told us." They all became silent again as they considered it, then most of them turned to look at the Scout.

"Hey, we might be close, but not that close," the Scout held up his hands defensively, then mentioned under his breath, "Wish we _were_ tho'…" Rolling his eyes, the Medic turned to the Sniper.

"Mein guess vould be somezhing to do vith her past," the Medic warned him, "I vould suggest staying avay from zhat topic, _ja_? Not until I can examine her again. Perhaps this can be analyzed psychologically."

"I can help you in that department, Hanz," the Engineer offered, "Didn't go to college fer nothin'." The Scout frowned, considering himself probably her best friend at the base. Was there anything he could do to help? The Sniper had prevented him from asking outright, so he assumed that was out of the question, although being straightforward and blunt was his style.

"Hey, ain't nobody gonna ask me to help?" he spoke, the others turning in mild disdain, "What? I can help, you old farts don't got no insight in this." They all were ready to throw something at him when he held up his hands in a joking manner. Then, he escaped back into the Med-Bay.

"Matt, _nein_, she iz not ready!" the Medic made a grab at him, but he was too quick and the Scout closed the door on them, "That _dummkopf, _doez he not comprehend ze seriousness of zhis?! _Schnell_, I have an override access key in _mein_ office, if he delves too much, he might set off a panic attack like last night!"

"Wait, what panic attack?" the Sniper asked, rushing with the rest of the group to the Medic's office.

"Last night, ze dilation of ze eyes, _und_ shaking, _und_ paleness, _und_ shortness of breath, all symptoms of a panic attack. _Und_, I have a feeling she must have been vomiting after ze meeting. If ze Scout gets too close to ze cause of ze panic attack, she might have anozher or develop panic disorder. In more serious cases, she may even have a real heart attack!" the Medic was dead-serious, and the Sniper felt a chill run up his spine.

"You're saying that she got a panic attack…from listening to us killing her?" the Sniper asked, the chill settling in, "God, what happened to her?" Now, normally, the Sniper wouldn't be as affected, however, this was just a girl, a fine looking girl, but just a girl, who's probably never fought in her entire life, let alone kill someone.

"_Nein_, unfortunately, I think it's vorse," the Medic's frown had a deep crease to it, "She began to shake after she heard ze vord, 'rape'." Everyone except for the Medic took the news a bit sadly, fearing that this was truly what the Medic had meant.

* * *

They rushed forward to his office, while the Scout was staring at Raina who hadn't stirred at the commotion. The Scout relaxed slightly and walked over to the closest side of the bed, oddly feeling nervous. He took off his hat for a second, running a hand over his head before replacing it, and sighed.

"Mmm…Matt?" she murmured, her eyes blinking at the blurry form she saw. He nearly jumped when she spoke, but he quickly shook it off, sitting down on her left.

"Hey Raina," he put his hands together on his lap, Raina noting his unusual passive manner, "Just wanna ask if you're all right. I mean, the Doc said you were all right an' all, but you know I don't trust the guy, right? The otha' day I just asked if he could look at my knee and he wanted to get me an X-Ray and asked if he could strap me down! Had half a mind ta do it if he hadn't had his saw in his hand!" She chuckled softly, afraid she'd begin to gag again if she wasn't careful. Encouraged by this, he smiled with her and his hands came undone, shifting so that he could sit on the bed more comfortably facing her rather than having his back at her.

"As crazy as he is, Hanz is right, I'm fine," she smiled up at Matt, "I just need a little more rest. Once that's done, I can get to training with the Sniper." Then she frowned and she blinked.

"That reminds me, I never got his name," she murmured to herself, but the Scout overheard and laughed.

"That's cuz he doesn't want ya ta know," he looked behind him then at the window, as if expecting the Sniper to be huddling somewhere around the corner, "Gets real touchy 'bout his name. It's Jesse! What a name, right?" She shrugged and he stopped laughing.

"You realize it's a girl's name right?" the Scout asked, but she again shrugged.

"It's also a boy's name," she reminded him and he sighed, wishing she'd just gone along with it, "Besides, if he doesn't like to be called Jesse, what _do_ you guys call him?"

"His middle name's Riley, so that's the name we call him if we wanna get a hold of him," he answered, but smirked, "But if you really want his attention, call him Jesse…c'mon, you know you wanna! If you want, I'll pay ya 10 bucks for it! The look on his face'll be priceless!" His prodding was just too silly and irresistible that she couldn't help but laugh, causing her to cough soon after. The Scout stopped smiling and remembered the reason why he wasn't letting her get any rest. He was worried about her, especially when she looked so shaken after the meeting.

"Raina…are you really OK?" he asked, Raina looking up at him now realizing the seriousness of it, "Last night, you…you weren't looking too hot…" She sighed and ran her right hand through her hair as she closed her eyes, leaving it there as she opened them to look at the Scout.

"I was listening to the Spy saying how everyone would kill me. Considering that, I'm fine," she told him, smiling softly again, "'No worries,' as…Riley puts it." The Scout scrutinized her and, hesitantly, put his right hand on her left, Raina's smile losing its strength.

"Raina…you'd know…none of us would do that to ya, right?" he asked, and she nodded solemnly, but didn't look him in the eye, "You're one of us now…a RED…you're practically family." Raina smiled, happy at his words, but she closed her eyes, leaning her head back.

"I know, Matt," she told him, and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling, "But we only just met…a while back, you probably would've clubbed me to death thinking I was a ghost." Matt blushed slightly, but didn't back down and closed his hand around hers, making her look at him fully.

"We're here for ya," he told her, leaning forward, "We'd never even think of killing ya, let alone raping ya." At the sound of the word, however, she froze, and her eyes grew wide. She began to feel a hot flash go through her body, then a cold one, alternating as she began to shake. The Scout noticed this and saw her face go from flushed to pale, mimicking her condition from last night. He got off the bed so that he could look at her better.

"Hey…hey! Raina! Raina, what's wrong?" he asked, realizing something was indeed wrong, "Raina, can you hear me? Raina!" He began to shake her shoulders, trying to get her out of her trance when the others came in. He looked back with a frantic look in his eye and they knew immediately that something had happened, something _bad_.

"Oh no, kid, what've ya done?!?" the Sniper rushed forward with the Medic.

"I-I don't know, I was just talkin' to her one minute, the next she was like this! She ain't talkin', and I can't get her to stop lookin' so freaked out! She's just…gone…Raina! Raina, c'mon, wake up!" the Scout was beginning to panic himself, then she looked at him finally, but she shrieked. Raina began to slap at him, struggling in his grasp, her nails scratching his skin. Refusing to give up, he continued to shake her, as if it was helping.

"No! No! Get off! Get off of me!!! NOOO!!!!" she screamed, the Medic finally stepping in by separating the Scout's hands from her shoulders, but earned a few well-placed strikes to the face for his efforts.

"Help me push her down!" he yelled, the Engineer rushing to the other side to pin her down with the Medic, "_Verdammt_, Matt, why didn't you leave her alone?!?" The Scout just looked so out of place, his eyes just staring at the crazed Raina who's own eyes were wild with fear and panic. The Medic's words only heightened her fright and fought fiercely against her peers. Motioning to the Pyro, Hanz managed to switch places with him and quickly took out a syringe he had brought for the occasion. Dodging the flying elbows and lashing nails, he plunged the needle into her arm, Raina giving a pained cry. Soon, though, she began to relax, her flailing almost immediately stopped. The others stood back, understanding that she wasn't fighting anymore, while Hanz stepped forward to check her pupils as well as other vital signs. The Scout could only look on in horror and guilt, the Medic looking at him pointedly.

"What'd you give her?" the Sniper finally asked, breaking the silence that eerily crept in during after the end of it.

"A sedative…I had a hunch zhat zhis one couldn't keep his mouth shut," the Medic again looked to the Scout, making no mistake who was to blame, "She should be fine now…but I think training is cancelled for today. Her memories are far more disturbing zhen ve realized."

"Hrrmm hrrnn mmmpphff?" the Pyro asked, the Engineer sighing as he adjusted his hardhat, "Hhrr hnnn…mmmnn hrrn hmm hrrrmmm…hrrnnn?"

"I think the better question is _should_ we still teach her…not when, amigo…" the Engineer crossed his arms, "The girl's obviously got some issues…been hurt real bad by someone, and she ain't gonna take it lightly again. Moreover, any more dumpster divin' in that mess'a memories'll tear her apart." Again, another directed comment at the Scout who was already feeling like he needed to crawl in the deepest darkest hole on earth to absolve him of what he did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" the Scout began, but the Medic turned swiftly on him.

"Zhat is most definitely right, _boy_," he marched up to the Scout and lifted a finger, "You didn't know vhat you were doing, zhat is how she ended up like zhis! When we tell you zhat she is not ready, she is not ready! Always charging brashly and recklessly, not thinking of otherz, for once in your life, think, you stupid leetle boy!!!"

"Whoa now, don't go so harsh on him, Doc," the Sniper came up to defend the poor lad, feeling sympathy for him even if it was his fault, "He should've listened, yeah, but he didn't know. I mean, I didn't quite understand it either 'till ya told me. 'Sides, doesn't seem like she's doin' too badly, right?" They looked to Raina who was breathing evenly, her hair splayed across the pillow with her eyes fluttering as if she were dreaming.

"…Fine, but it isn't me he should be apologizing to," the Medic relented as he adjusted his coat, "I'm not ze one who had a panic attack."

"A panic attack?" the Scout whispered in confusion, then it dawned on him, "That means…Raina…" He cautiously edged around the other men surrounding her bed and gripped the handrails as he looked at her with sympathy and a slight hint of anger. The others knew that he finally figured out what was triggering her panic attacks: the word rape.

"If I ever find out who did it…I'm gonna give 'em a Boston bashing the likes they ain't never seen before…" the Scout swore under his breath, but a hand on his shoulder made him look up at its owner.

"I'm with ya on that one, kid," the Sniper muttered grimly, "But that ain't our job. We're supposed to stay within the boundaries, remembe'?" The Scout looked back at Raina with narrowed eyes, understanding now that he didn't have anyone to vent his anger on, but another squeeze brought him back.

"Howeve'…now, our job says we gotta help this sheila learn how ta do combat, right?" he gave a grin with a slight nastiness to it that had the Scout smirking along with him.

"Our way?" the Scout asked, the others who were crowding around the bed giving similar smirks to each other.

"Our way," the Sniper confirmed, "Our kind've combat, kid."

* * *

chiv-id: Yay, another chapter done!!! Please review, kay? I needs 'em!!! I really appreciate it when y'all give me comments and critiques, helps me write my stuff better, so keep it up! I'm countin' on you guys!!! And until next time, see ya on 'Odd Class Out'!!!


	8. Kids, Don't Try This at Home

**chiv-id: OK, so, this introduction has been deleted like...10 times already by bad internet connection, so Imma try do this quick:**

**1) So sorry it took so long for me to update this story, had a major case of writer's block the size of China as well as college, so...damn! Hi! Welcome! Wassup?**

**2) The poll results came in and it turns out you guys wanted Scout and Sniper to be the main two romances of the group, particularly Scout. Popular-ass motherfucker right there...**

**3) I have a new poll up for you guys to vote in, so please check that out on my profile page! It's for what new stories I should be making! So, if you see something you'd like me to write about, please, click three of the choices. I know, three? "CHIV-ID, YOU DIDN'T FINISH FUCKIN' ANY OF YOUR STORIES, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING NEW ONES?" Well, if I have writer's block on one story, I normally turn to another, but since I have writer's block on nearly all the stories, I figured why not start on some new ones? So, if you guys could go to my profile and vote after the story, that'd be great!**

**4) If you guys are really hating my updating speed, please, go check out the other stories on my profile. I've got a whole bunch of Transformer stories, TMNT, AVP, Hellboy, Jak and Daxter, even a story on Halo which I just updated a week or so ago. So, if you're bored, I recommend looking at those. And always: REVIEW! Main thing, review.**

**So, that's pretty much the gist of it, hope you guys enjoy the next installation of "Odd Class Out"!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Kids, Don't Try This at Home

"Raina, vake up Raina," a gentle gloved hand shook her shoulder to consciousness, "You've been sleeping a vhile _fraulein_, and Riley has been vaiting for qvite some time." Raina stirred slowly before looking up at the Medic, blinking groggily.

"Hanz…" she blinked again, though with more purpose, squinting, "Did…something…happen? You look like you got attacked by a cat." The Medic blinked back at her before retracting his hand to touch the right side of his face, four long lines the cause for her concern. He chuckled briefly before turning away from her.

"It's nothing, but zhere did happen to be a cat walking around in ze vicinity," the Medic put his hand on the scratches again, "Don't vorry, it's long gone by now." In truth, the scratches were _her_ doing: in the midst of the panic attack frenzy, she managed to land a blow across his face that had it inflamed for the last hour. The swelling had finally gone down and was no longer a deep angry red, but slightly pink. It would heal, no doubt, with no scars whatsoever, but how frightened her face was would remain etched in the minds of the men who were present to see her as such that day.

"You…didn't kill it, did you?" she asked tentatively, seeing him reach for his face again.

"_Nein_, ve let it go," he reassured her, grabbing her hat off a rolling table and giving it back, "But more about you…how are you feeling, Raina?" She stretched a little, the terrible stomach pain and rawness in her throat was gone, allowing her to breath and talk normally. The headache was also gone, but she did feel a little groggy. Raina closed her eyes and breathed in, doing a mental check of what she was feeling when she remembered the terrible nightmare she had. She looked to the Medic who noticed her hesitance.

"Vhat? Is zhere somezhing wrong?" he asked, still looking as if she wanted to say something.

"I…well, it's nothing, really," she told him, looking away while picking at her nails. He looked at her pointedly, demanding with his eyes that she tell him if anything was wrong. Sighing, she looked down and stopped fiddling with her fingers.

"I was dreaming…something weird," she closed her eyes, putting a hand to her head, "It's all kind of fuzzy…but I was in a dark alley way holding someone's hand…a man's hand. It was really cold, but the man told me it was all right. I couldn't see his face, only his back. Then…he shoved me against the wall…I told him to let go of me, but he wouldn't, no matter how much I fought. Suddenly, more hands came at me and I was so scared, I was screaming and crying out for someone to help me! Then…it all went dark from there." The Medic noticed that she had put both hands on her heads as if trying to protect herself, her eyes scrunched together as if in mental anguish. Then, she released her hold and opened her eyes, glistening. His shoulders dropped a little, losing some of his formality and rigidness, sitting down on the bed. She was having a hallucination during her panic attack, in which her comrades had turned into the faceless man and the many hands of her dream.

"It was a terrible dream…a nightmare…" she held herself, her knees coming up as if to make herself smaller, "But something tells me it was more than a nightmare…" The Medic nodded slightly before putting a hand on her head. Raina immediately moved to be closer to him, letting him put one hand around her shoulders, the other on top of her head.

"I want to remember…I want to know who I was and where I came from," a tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered the awful dream, "But when I find out…I don't know if I'll be able to handle it…" The Medic pulled away and frowned at her, Raina taken aback a bit by the face.

"Everyvun has things in zheir past zhey vant to forget," he told her, "But ze important thing is to face zhem head on. Vhen you finally know ze truth of your past, you vill be zhat much stronger,_ fraulein_." He released her and Raina contemplated his words, looking at him in a new light. The Medic let her view his back rather than his face as he jotted a few things down on his clipboard. She cocked her head as she thought. Raina had taken his kindness for granted, she didn't have any clue what he could have possibly been through, but as a military doctor, it must have been brutal and bloody. And being trained as a both a giver and a taker of life, she had just a smidge of an idea how conflicted his profession was as well as his past must have been.

"Come, Riley is vaiting," he reminded her, snapping her out of her reverie, "A Sniper might be used to vaiting long hours to get ze perfect shot, but even Snipers lose their patience some time." Raina looked outside the window and was surprised to see it was dark now.

"But…it's evening…" she was slightly confused, "Shouldn't we do it during the day?"

"He said it vould be good practice time," the Medic turned around to face her, "Now go, before I have to hold off ze Scout again. He promised zhat if you were still sleeping, he'd vake you up as usual." Laughing a bit, she got up as ordered and stretched. Before she left the Med-Bay, she halted and looked back at him, the gray-eyed German facing her with expectancy. She grasped the door way with her left hand.

"Even if it hurts me…I still want to know the truth," she told him certainly, "I'm not backing out of it, I promise." Then, she turned around fully to face him.

"Because…I'll be much stronger, right?" she asked rather than told him. Raina felt like a small child while asking this question, normally refraining from asking what seemed like 'stupid questions', but her determination and resolve was shaken. And the Medic could see that, so he took a deep breath and sighed, Raina again feeling like a kid talking to an adult.

"_…Dummkopf_, do I really need to answer zhat?" he replied, smiling lightly afterwards. Raina couldn't help but stare for a second, then laugh softly, running a hand through her hair. Of course she knew. Again, 'stupid questions' were something she hated asking, but to hear a confirmation bolstered her confidence. No matter what had happened to her, she would acknowledge it and move on, taking a page out of the good Medic's book. Raina smiled at him, the Medic waving his hand at her to get going.

"Thank you…Hanz," she told him quietly with the smile still on her lips, and ran to the Sniper's Nest, her 'origin' so to speak. The Medic knew that, while the truth may be terrifying, her personality would shine through and she would be able to handle it. He knew her well, and not just from observations or the conversations he had with her. The Medic picked up a cloth that had been administered to her forehead to clean it of the cold sweat that had accumulated due to the panic attack and threw it in a bowl filled with clean water, then walked out of the Med-Bay with his clipboard. As a Medic, he studied cuts, bleeds, bruises, sores, and other various wounds that told him so much more than a person would ever admit, even to themselves.

'_And I've had much practice, especially with these _dummkopfs,' the Medic thought wryly. When he first met the RED team, he had figured out quite a bit about his teammates, even before holding conversations with them. The Scout was brash, scraping his knees, hands, and even cheek every time he charged and fell, and loved baseball, due to old scars from strawberries and calluses on his hands. The Engineer had come in once when he clinched his arm in one of his machines, and upon further examination, the man had many calluses as well, although there was also a large bulbous callous where one would normally hold a pencil, showing that he was very well educated. The Spy rarely ever came in, thus, showing a careful nature due to the lack of visits, but when he did, it was something small such as a cut on his cheek or even a paper cut. Clearly, the man had no love for pain at all, despite his backstabbing nature and how he barely moved when he tended to the Frenchman's 'wounds'. The Medic chuckled when he remembered how he had to fix the man's nose when Raina had bashed it in with a baseball, under the supervision of the Scout.

'_Zhat must have hurt_,' he again chuckled, '_Zhat is ze first time I've seen him vith such an injury outside of battle_.' So, when he treated Raina, he had guessed a few things about her nature. There were some calluses on her hands, not much, but enough to show she had worked before, and the musculature of her legs as well as her arms showed that she may have been involved in some athletic field, although it was also possible she may have been a dancer. Beyond that, he learned about her through true interaction, not just as a patient and doctor, but as friends. Raina was a brave girl, a fast learner, and honest. At times, she was quiet, far too quiet, and was led around by the Scout too easily, though she knew when the pranks were getting too serious. When asked to do something, she would comply and perform to the best of her abilities, but if having a hard time, she had trouble reaching out for help, preferring to deal with things alone. She would always ask about you, but never tell anything about herself. The Medic sighed and shrugged.

'_She is vorking vith a team now. She vill need to learn to communicate or else she may find herself stabbed in ze back vith a butterfly knife_,' he pondered silently. He honestly hoped that they weren't making a mistake with this. The team had decided to hold off putting her out in battle until the very last at the end of the month, meaning that she could observe at least. So, with this precious opportunity, the Medic hoped that she would learn enough to at least survive the first battle, because even _he_ wasn't sure if the spawning machines would actually work, considering that she never received the same treatment as the rest of the RED team did.

* * *

"'Ey, was worried you weren't gonna show," the Sniper hailed her from the top, Raina breathing hard from running to the Sniper Nest, "C'mon up." She grinned at him and began climbing the stairs, slipping once in a while due to the worn down metal that had become smooth due to constant use.

"Sorry, I must've been asleep longer than I thought," she apologized as soon as she reached the top, "All I remember is Matt talking to me and then I blanked out…" While getting up into the Nest, Raina didn't notice the sudden stiffness of the Sniper, remembering what had happened to her after talking to the Scout. Shaking it off, he decided not to tell her, but instead stood up from his place on his bed and held up his prized rifle.

"Was thinking we could practice shooting in the day later, night's better for beginners," he told her, guiding her to the edge of the Nest, "Heard about your accident with the Spy a while back and figured you had some talent." She couldn't help but blush, she really didn't mean at all to hit him in the face, and the Sniper laughed as soon as she lit up. Really, it was going to be her one great embarrassment that she was going to remember for the rest of her life…unless she got amnesia again and could forget it forever.

"Don't worry, bloody spook had it comin' all right," he chuckled, then pointed out into the distance, "See those targets out there?" She looked and saw shining lights, some close and others distant, some red and some white. Raina glanced at the Sniper suspiciously.

"You didn't tell the Spy to wander out there, did you?" she asked, not wanting a repeat of the last time. The Sniper laughed again and touched his hat, shaking his head.

"No, but that would've been a great idea," Raina frowned and he coughed in his hand, "Just a joke there, no worries. Now, I'm gonna teach you accuracy with a sniper rifle as well as how ta handle one. Mind you, not everyone gets it the first try and it doesn't mean you have to be a Sniper. We're just teachin' you the basics here." She nodded and stared at the gun, a bit wary.

"First rule: don't be pointin' the gun at anyone unless you're gonna shoot, got it?" he told her, "And ta prevent accidental firing, keep your finger off th' trigger. Don't wanna be hitting teammates now do we?" The Sniper showed her how to hold a rifle soon after that, letting her hold the weapon so that she could get a feel for it. A bit nervous, she kept her finger clear of the trigger and imitated his posture, the man extremely stressing the placement of the butt of the gun against her shoulder. He decided to start her off standing, seeing how well she could do without having any support.

"Now, it seems like you're ready," he stood up and pointed to a target that was relatively close to the Nest, "I want you to try and aim for the target there, look through the scope and keep it steady. That'a girl. Take slow breaths and when you're about to fire, slow your breath to the point where you ain't even breathin' and keep your finger just shy 'f the trigger, it's a hair trigger so don't go touchin' it all willy-nilly. Try to block out all sounds, only focus on that target there, yeah? But the most important thing when handlin' it is to-" Before he could get out the last words, she had already begun to slow her breaths and put her finger on the trigger. And, just as the Sniper said, it was a hair trigger, meaning it was very easy to set off the damn thing. Her eyes closed shut in reflex as she heard the sound and felt the impact of the recoil, ramming against her shoulder and whacking her jaw which was propped against the gun to see through the scope. So great was the hit that she almost dropped the gun and stumbled to the floor, her left arm flailing to get under her to stop her fall, leaving her right to try and support the gun's weight. It smacked against the Sniper's face as he tried to grab her, leaving a red mark against his cheek.

"Well…what I was tryin' ta say was to brace yourself, but ya didn't listen now did ya?" he chastised her, taking the gun from her hand and helping her up. Gingerly, he avoided her right shoulder, Raina wincing when he nearly pulled her right arm.

"What?" she asked a bit loudly, her jaw going wide as if trying to pop her ears, "That thing was loud! And it hurt my shoulder!" He shook his head and set his gun down gently, then guided her to his bed to check her shoulder.

"Maybe I should've given you earplugs," he muttered under his breath, seeing as how she couldn't hear anything, then shouted, "How's your shoulder?" She winced as she moved it, but she nodded to say she was all right. Sighing, he got up and motioned her to stay put while he checked to see if she hit the target. He had loaded his rifle with fluorescent pellets, so that they could see where it had gone when she fired. However, while he had expected her to miss, he was surprised to see it so far from the target, at least 17 feet away from said target. After witnessing her agile movements around the base, he thought that she would at least be semi-good, especially since she hit the dot of the cigarette the Spy was holding with a baseball.

"Sorry," she told him a bit more quietly, having recovered some of her hearing, "But holding the gun felt so unnatural to me…I couldn't keep still and I was having trouble adjusting to how heavy the gun was." The Sniper nodded, understanding. After all, not everyone was born with a gun in their hand like he did. As a kid, his father had bought him a BB gun and nearly a week after he had shot their pet dog twice, a few birds around their house, and even a kangaroo that was nearly 30 feet away. Needless to say, his father was impressed, not thinking it would lead to the future that had been set for him.

"Tha's all right, we'll make a fighter outta ya yet," he patted her on the back as gently as he could before standing up, "Maybe you're not a big gun kinda girl. Let's see what you can do with a smaller caliber." He went over to his desk and searched around before pulling out a .22 caliber rifle. He motioned her over and she shook off the last of her daze, walking up to him and taking the gun, this time, listening to the man. When they were finally done, they had found that while having a smaller caliber gun did make her aim better, it wasn't all that impressive. The Sniper concluded that she just wasn't a gun girl in general, which made things harder for the team. If she couldn't even hold a normal gun, what would happen when the Demoman tried to teach her how to handle the sticky bomb gun? Or if Heavy taught her how to handle a machine gun? Sniper had let her take a break and she was staring out into her desert-like surroundings, once in a while sighing.

"What're you sighing for?" he came up to her, leaning on the edge of the nest with her.

"I just…you know, I've had a lot of time to think about what it is I'm doing here…and I still don't know. I've been trying to wrap my mind around it all and it just doesn't make sense. Anything that I come up with is…" Raina paused and shook her head.

"Crazy?" he finished for her and she nodded, "Don't worry, the situation here's the same. Thought it was just a quick buck, kill a few idiot soldiers and what not, and then they tell us that neither of our teams can die. And as if that wasn't enough, they regulate our battles. It's like we're in prison."

"Kinda harsh," she responded and he turned to her again, "I heard from Scout you could leave here and party in the towns around the area if you wanted to."

"Yeah, but we always have to return by the next mission," he set his mouth in a firm frown, "Not enough to even get a girl around here." Once he made the remark, however, his eyes widened and turned to look at her in apology, getting an eyebrow raised at him. She dismissed his comment in the end as she looked away, out into the desert.

"Don't worry, I get it," she crossed her arms and leaned further so that her upper body was horizontal to the railing of the Sniper nest, "We all have our needs." Raina left it at that and Sniper was content to let it slide, a rather uncomfortable topic to happen upon while they were alone together at the nest. In considering it, Sniper sneaked a glance at her while she was leaning against the railing like that. She wasn't bad to look at, certainly easy on the eyes as far as her body and face were concerned. Her age seemed decent as well, perhaps 20 or so, what with how mature her personality and curves were. Sniper wasn't the type of man to complain about his lovers, but he did appreciate when they had a fine ass and a lovely face.

"Sniper, I'm glad we can hang out like this," her words startled him a bit. He had spent the last few minutes contemplating her in complete silence and she suddenly just started talking again.

"Yeah, why's that?" he asked, shaking it off.

"I remember you…" she replied with a soft voice and he turned to her with a surprised look, "When I fell into the nest, you were there, telling me not to move. I remember it."

"Uh-huh…" he couldn't really respond any other way. What could you say to a woman who had a piece of bike embedded into her skull and tried to reminisce on the moment like a fond memory?

"It wasn't exactly a great way to start off, but…" she turned to him with a smile, "At least you didn't run away like Scout. He screamed his head off on the way back to the base while I was trying to reach for him."

"Sounds like the littler bugger," he chuckled, a hand coming up to adjust his hat. She touched his other arm and he glanced down at her.

"Thanks for saving me that day," she smiled again before withdrawing her hand, "I wanted to tell you that for a really long time, but…just that everything was just so crazy and I was concentrating on figuring out who I was that I forgot." He returned the smile with one of his own and placed a hand down on her brown head, rubbing gently.

"No problem Raina," she smiled and stood up which inadvertently made his hand drop to the small of her back, "Oh, sorry, I…" He took his hand away and made an attempt to look bashful, as was the polite thing to do when in the presence of a lady. Raina herself was a bit surprised when she felt the touch on her back, Sniper apologizing only confirming what she thought it was. However, despite not being a prude, she was still slightly shaken by the events from the last conference and shied away from him and approached the trap door that led down to the ground.

"Guess training's over?" she asked and he shrugged.

"If you want it to be, I was going to teach you how to handle the Kukri," he held up the giant machete and she stood up in interest, "Like it, do ya? I got this from my Dad after I wandered into the Outback to track some kangaroos and got in trouble with a gator."

"A gator?" Raina looked to him with another eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, mean one, decided to try an' bite off my arm," he revealed a small set of raised bumps on his right arm, just under the sleeve of his shirt, "Almost got me hadn't it been for my childhood hero, Saxton Hale."

"Saxton Hale?" she asked, Sniper handing her the Kukri.

"Yeah, the richest Australian in the world," he chuckled, seeing the metal shine in her eyes, "Happened to be roaming around for a new trophy and found me, rescuing me from it by smashing its head in with his own Kukri. After, he gave me a ride back to my Dad's and signed the same Kukri you're holdin' now."

"Wow, that's quite a story," she replied, looking at it in new light and seeing the S.H. initials clearly on its handle, "You ever hear from him again?" He shook his head, sitting on the bed.

"Nah, rich people don't bother the common folk," he chuckled again tilting his hat, "But I aimed to be like him when he I was a kid. Made me think about gettin' in the professional killin' business, first as a hunter for animals, then for people."

"I really hope you didn't start killing people when you were a kid," she gave a disapproving look and he chuckled again.

"I got formally introduced into it at 19," he explained and she sighed, "What, worried for my mental health?"

"I want to say yes, but I don't want to hide my head every second for the rest of my life," she smirked, giving him back the Kukri, "Maybe another time Jesse." As soon as she said the name, she covered her mouth and his eyes snapped to her.

"What?" he asked deadly quiet.

"I…I'm sorry, it just slipped out," she replied, backing away with her hands up, "I swear, it was an accident." He rose from the bed with eyes that had turned cold.

"Who?" he then asked, but she didn't want Scout to take the brunt of his wrath.

"Please, it was nobody, your medical sheet was the bed next to me and…and I thought it was OK to call you that, but Hanz told me not to and…and…" she had made a pretty convincing story and the Sniper backed off.

"Told that damn doctor to stop putting my name down on those things," he muttered under his breath, Raina breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to throttle poor Scout, "All right, dismissed. Go say hey to everyone in the Rec Room, they were worried for ya last night."

"Yeah…" she replied before coming over and grabbing his hand, "Sorry about calling you that, I'll call you Riley from now on, OK? Hanz said it was OK." He stared at her for a second and nodded, accepting a quick hug before letting her leave. Sniper looked at his hand before glancing back at the trap door. That same hand gripped his hat and taking it off his head, scratching his head. She was a sweetheart for sure, but that wouldn't cut it for the battle ahead and in his assessment of her, she couldn't handle a gun well. However, she had the reflexes and speed; perhaps Scout would have better luck with her. A twinge of jealousy arose in his mind like a prairie dog when he remembered the feel of her body against his when she hugged him, her curves feeling mature and womanly. He wondered for a second, would it be so bad to see her as a woman as opposed to as just a girl?

* * *

"So, how vas training?" the Medic asked her as she peeked in, wanting to know if he was still in.

"All right…" she shamefully pulled her locks in front of her face, "I sucked at shooting though."

"I see, vell, that vill be a problem," she looked up in surprise, expecting him to comfort her at little at least, "All of ze men here on zhis team use guns." Raina looked disappointed and frustrated, causing him to motion her to the seat.

"Making a face like zhat vill not help you here, _fraulein_," the Medic stood up and stood over her, "In fact, I may be compelled to give you some pre-vaccination shots." She shook her head and lost the depressed grimace on her face.

"Sorry, but if I can't shoot…what else is there?" she asked, and he seemed to think for moment before he pointed to his Ubersaw, "What is that?"

"My melee veapon. If a ranged veapon is not good, use a melee veapon," he picked it up with care and smiled rather sadistically, "Zhis is perhaps my favorite of veapons. Ever heard of a Spinal Tap?" She shook her head cautiously, being sure not to set him off.

"Hopefully you never will," he grimly yet giddily replied, thrusting the weapon forward, its knife end sliding out with a wicked grinding wound before he retracted and the knife immediately jerked backwards, even jolting the Medic's arm, "It does vonders on your enemies. Now, Scout vill be training vith you in ze next day, and I vill inform him of your…disassociation vith guns." She nodded to him gratefully after she stood up again.

"Night Hanz, see ya in the morning," she yawned and went back to her room. Raina thought of the Medic's suggestion and remembered the lesson the Sniper was going to teach her in wielding the Kukri. She hoped that Scout wouldn't mind letting her finish Sniper's lesson first since she began to wonder about what other melee weapons she could use. Despite the obvious fact that she was going to be killing people in a month, she felt oddly calm about it. Raina figured that perhaps because everyone respawn, it wasn't killing. It was sending them back to a point where they couldn't hurt you. Or at least, that's what she tried to convince herself it was. Deep down, she knew she was still going to be killing people…and it didn't disturb her, which was the disturbing thing in of itself. What if this was apart of her past? What if she was a killer as well? What if the memory she had wasn't real? What if she was never hit by a truck, but just dumped here as an extra agent?

"Ugh, I'm confusing myself!" she grabbed her head and felt like ripping her scalp off to dig out all of the unnecessary information. Raina looked at her surroundings and found herself not anywhere near her room. While thinking, she had wandered around the base, past her room and more in the men's quarters of the base, far from the Medical Bay and the Medic's office.

"Too many 'what-ifs' and I get myself lost," she looked around more closely and found she was near the Scout's room. Raina couldn't help herself and walked in front of his door before realizing what exactly she wanted to do. Eventually, she remembered that the Scout had not been seen since she was put to rest, unusual for somebody who was her best friend. Raina knocked on the door a couple of times, hoping he was all right. He emerged somewhat groggily and he held up a watch. She noticed that he didn't have his hat anymore and was dressed in a simple T-shirt and some shorts, probably his pajamas for the night.

"Raina…you realize what time it is?" he asked, Raina blushing when she clearly saw the numbers 12:37 AM. Not having a watch had its disadvantages.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" she turned around, "I'll talk to you in the morning." Instead of leaving, however, a large hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," his tone was more alert and gentler, another uncharacteristic gesture, "Come on in." She remembered him doing the same thing when she was put back into a hospital bed after puking her guts out. Raina entered his room nonetheless and saw the same baseball-themed walls that she had seen before, having come often whenever discussing baseball cards or games.

"I really am sorry Matt, I just…I was worried you weren't feeling too good. You were acting strange the other day and just now…" the Scout was surprised to see her picking up on his emotions like that, but he shrugged it off.

"Nah, it was nothing," he smiled at her, "Jus' didn't wanna wake you from your beauty sleep."

"Like I'm doing with yours? You'll need a lot more," she replied smartly, the Scout smirking at her.

"Oh, you got jokes!" he laughed, the same friendly and jovial atmosphere surrounding them as it always did, "Well, you'd think they were sawing a whole forest down in there when I came in!" They both chuckled at their insults and comebacks. Raina then smiled widely and leaned in closer.

"Glad you're feeling better!" she told him, and he froze somewhat before muttering back.

"Same to you," it was soft again and she frowned.

"Matt…what aren't you telling me? I feel like you're hiding something," Raina sat down on the floor, looking up at him. The Scout didn't reply, but it didn't mean he wasn't responding to her. She could tell by the crease in his forehead that he was thinking hard and he was struggling with something. Unbeknownst to her, Scout still felt like he was responsible for her mental breakdown the night last. He certainly didn't want to tell her what happened, unsure how'd she react and whether she would fly into another frenzy. Normally, he didn't have to deal with this much guilt, but when he saw the crazed look in her eyes and the tears, the Scout couldn't handle it. For most of the day, he had avoided the Medical Bay like the plague and was given strange looks by his teammates. Even the Medic had offered him to join him in a check-up, he declined and the Medic's eyebrow rose.

"Matt?" she was still staring at him and he looked at her. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to apologize to her, badly, but he couldn't. The Medic even advised against doing so.

"I…I just felt like…" he scratched his head before realizing she was just sitting on the floor, "Hey, c'mon up here." Now Raina was raising an eyebrow at him. Why was he being so uncharacteristically…awkward?

"Mom always told me to treat girls like ladies, so…" he tried to explain and she accepted it, sitting next to him on the bed. The Scout was still trying to figure out how to apologize without telling her what he was exactly apologizing for.

"Are you acting weird 'cuz of the meeting?" she asked, and his problem was solved like that. Thank God. It was like a miracle from heaven when she said those words.

"Yeah, just wanted to apologize about all of that…" he told her, turning to her finally, looking her in the eye. However, because she had chosen to sit so close to him in an effort to look at his face, they were almost nose to nose. The rest of the apology died on his breath when he looked into those lovely brown eyes and she into his blue ones. They both blushed and looked away.

'What was that?' Raina thought a bit panicked. She moved away from him a little, confused by the sudden blushing that spread across her face.

"Sorry," she apologized in a bit of a stumbling fashion, Scout waving it away. Her blush gradually disappeared, for which she was grateful, but was rather intrigued to see that Scout was blushing, too.

"T's alright…" he replied and he glanced over to her, "Anyway, you know we'd never hurt you, right Raina? Just wanted to say sorry since what Spy said…it was kinda over the edge."

"It's all right, it got the point across," she replied with a serious and soft tone, "I just can't believe sometimes the harshness of this environment, though…"

"I get what you mean, but nothin' we can do…" Scout glanced at her and leaned back slightly, feeling better about having at least confessed his apology, "So, tomorrow you and me, right?"

"Yup!" her stretched and stood up, "Guess I should go so we can both get some sleep." She began to walk away, but turned around.

"Thanks for thinking about me Matt, but I'll be OK," she smiled again, "You'll see." Then, she left and went back to her room, giving the Scout pause as he thought about the earlier eye-to-eye contact. He was always up close and personal with her, but never that close. And despite having many thoughts of actually hooking up with her, now that they were friends, it felt awkward to be that close. He closed his eyes and scratched his head again.

"I'm thinking too much," he turned off the lights and went under the covers, "So freakin' tired…" He honestly had thought about a real relationship with Raina, but was unsure how she felt. Besides, if he did ask her and she turned him down, it would feel more awkward than ever. The Scout fell into sleep with the thought of seriously asking her out weighing on his mind. Little did he know that there others in the group who were thinking the same thing…

* * *

**chiv-id: So, how'd you guys like that story? Leave me a review and I'll definitely be reading it!**


End file.
